Descendants
by ChaoticLey
Summary: <html><head></head>Follow a ageless Kagome across feudal Japan. In her company the troubled Kohaku ; son of Miroku and Sango. A unexpected visitor comes to intrude on their travels. What messes can the trio get themselves into? Told in drabbles **Edit in progress</html>
1. So it begins

Story told in drabbles.

* * *

><p>Snow drifted down softly early that morning. The ground was covered in three inches by noon. Kagome was thankful for her winter boots her mother had bought her years before. She wore a thick cream winter coat with white fur. In this cold she had even put on layers of tights beneath her boot cut jeans. In towns she looked out of place. Villagers would whispered among themselves and keep clear of her.<p>

When she was younger she often thought of the life she would have if she had chosen this era. She would adopt the clothing and customs. She would throw away her modern slang and even technology. But now 25 years later looking not a day older then 21 Kagome had said fuck that.

25 years she had walked in this Era. It was not her own. She did not belong. She didn't mind that she looked out of place. It was true and she took pride in it.

While she could still time travel her family had told her not to return until years later. Souta looked at her kindly with a face aged passed her own. It made her feel so strange. Her brother once had the big eyes filled with admiration for his big sister. But now he looked at her with a healthy respect, pity and loss. It had definately stung. The oldest daughter of the Higarashi had not aged a day, but her younger brother was married and raising two young girls. She could not build a life in her time. Her brother and mother both left care packages and gifts in the well. She picked them up every month or so. It warmed her heart knowing she was still remembered and loved. But a small part of her felt like her family left them as they did flowers on her father's grave.

She wore all the clothes they would leave her; never bothering with the clothes of the time. She didn't care if it was noticed. She cheated with lighter to build fires, even though she could start them without one. She ate junk food and candies. Kagome felt that she had been cheated. Cheated out of her family and cheated out of a peaceful death. She should be allowed these small things. Kagome would continue on helping where she could and stayed out of what she couldn't.

Her thoughts wandered to the humans of the jewel hunters. Miroku and Sango had settled after Naraku's defeat. They rebuilt the Slayers village and had many children. Those who killed demons did so to protect. Outsiders and orphans had sought out the village. Miroku, Sango and her children were making the world better. Kagome did not want to remain in the Slayers village. People knew of her story. They called her a God. She did not age and yet she was no demon. Kagome wanted no part of that nonsense. But deep in her heart of hearts she could not watch her friends grow old and brittle. It would crush her.

Sango had sent a messenger bird weeks ago when Kagome had been deep in the North. One of the oldest of their children were troubled. He had been the child named after Sango's late brother Kohaku. If she recalled he was a bit of a runt with Miroku' s eyes. That had not specified why Kohaku wanted to travel with her. She sort of felt that they had wanted to give a companion but that thought was self centered. Kohaku was troubled and she would help him as much as possible.

The gates of the Slayers village opened to greet her. She shook her head of silly thoughts and marched forward. "Kagomeee!" A young girl rushed forward jumping in her embrace. She was only about 10 years old and her name was also Kagome of all things. Kagome smiled and held the girl that had grown so big in such a short time. Kagome the youngest of Sango and Miroku' s bunch. "Hello Gome. Aren't you dressed a little lightly for this weather?"

The younger Kagome flushed a bit. "Sorry... I ran from the house as soon as I heard you were approaching." Kagome inwardly fawned over the cute girl. "Then we should her back to your house then. You'll catch your death in this snow." Back in her time it was a joke. But in this Era it was a serious warning. They hurried to the biggest building in the center of the Slayers village. Along the way little Kagome chirped on about her training and the annoying things her brothers had done.

Miroku greeted them at the door. "Gome. It was too cold to go out in your sleeping kimono." He scolded lightly hurrying his youngest inside. "Care free isn't she?" Kagome smiled stepping inside, shedding her boots and winter coat. "She makes me feel old. But not as old as her sisters do. I'm fighting off boys with both hands." Of the six 4 were beautiful girls and two were twin boys. "That's karma for seducing all those fair maidens Miroku." She teased him and he frowned. "I wish Kohaku had my enthusiasm!" Miroku shook his head.

"He does...Just not towards those 'fair maidens." Sango had piped in from the hall practically glowing. "Come into the Den. I don't know why this old monk has you chatting at the door." She lead them to the Den where a young man with dark hair and intelligent violet eyes sat. He was dressed in a light kimono. His posture was tense and sword sat by his side. This was Kohaku. "Is he always like this?" Kagome motioned towards his straight face and rigid posture. "Only when he is nervous. Miroku has been having trouble with what he's confided in us." She didn't fail to smack the old monk when she felt his hand inch closer. She rolled her eyes. "What he doesn't realize the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Sango and Miroku sat comfortably beside their son. Kagome joined them sitting across the table. The young Gome brought tea and warm rice balls. She left them to their adult talk.

"So Kohaku... Why do you want to come with me?" Kagome probed. His stare was sort of unsettling but Sango and Miroku hadn't minded. Kohaku's eyes slid over to his mother as if asking her for permission. Sango huffed and smacked him on the back with a loud sound. Kohaku's face fell forward into the place of rice balls barely missing the cup of tea. "Kagome won't judge you Kohaku. She's the most understanding person you will ever know. You will explain your reasoning."

Kohaku sat up face covered rice. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "You know how my father enjoyed seducing fair maidens? I enjoy seducing men. Especially with taut muscles and preferably well endowed co-." It was Miroku's turn to push the boys face in the mashed plate of rice and meats. Miroku shook his head. "Kami what have I done to deserve this? Dear son how do you not understand the wonders of the female species?" Once again Kohaku sat up and wiped rice from his eye. "Father why don't you understand the wonders of the male species? Especially youkai have you not seen how nice their asses are?" A familiar look passed over Kohaku's face. One both Sango and Kagome have seen on the older monk. The women shared a look and said together "like father like son."

"Well Kohaku I don't care that you like men. I can see why you would want to come with me. People aren't as accepting as they are from my time... Even there people are still.. inclined to be be ignorant." Kohaku's body language relaxed and his face looked hopeful. "You can join me."


	2. Nekomata are anti-Kohaku

I will give one WARNING and one only. There will be HOMOSEXUAL situations. If you are uncomfortable with that I don't recommend reading this.

* * *

><p>Kagome had spent the night in the slayers village. It gave Kohaku time to pack and say his good byes. As far as anyone was concerned he was on a mission of service to the God that had killed the evil Naraku. It made Kagome roll her eyes. She wondered if Sango's clan got a kick out of the stories and fanned the fire.<p>

Little Gome had slept in bed with her. She enjoyed telling her worries and dreams. It pulled on her heart strings and made her wonder if she would have a child. Shippo was considered her son, but he was busy with his studies. She wouldn't burden him. Perhaps Kohaku's company would relieve some of her loneliness.

She started the day as she did most. She calmed her mind and body with meditation. Then she practiced a favored pass time of hers. She practiced the art of the spear. Something she learned from a kumiho who barely knew any Japanese. Kagome's mother had actually been half Korean. Kagome learned to speak fluently and even visited her grandparents in South Korea for a few summers. The Kumiho thankful for her help and they traveled together for quite some time. Kagome was mesmerized by the elegant movements of fighting with a spear. Kumiho proud to call Kagome her student. She even granted her a fang after Kumiho had reached her destination in the North.

After her muscles were sore and her mind was calm she went to the bath house and enjoyed herself. Then dried her hair and she dressed in layers. A knit sweater and thick jeans. Her hair had grown so long and she was tired of it. Before she dressed she took sharp scissors and cut it into a short asymmetric bob with straight bangs. She felt lighter and happier afterwards. She met the family at the dining table. She had learned last night that the sisters and brother were off hunting demons that had been destroying villages along the country side. Kohaku did not have a good relationship with his older brother. Both Sango and Miroku didn't seem to want to discuss the matter or even act like there was a problem between the two. Haku the older of the two wouldn't miss him at all. Kagome had intended to inquire why. But that would be a topic for their travels.

"Ka-go-me-sa-ma!" Kohaku's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Did I miss something?" She watched as Sango smiled lightly. "Are you sure you aren't the one getting soft in the head with age Kagome-chan?" She flushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sometimes I wonder." She responded softly. "Well I asked you if you would like to select a kitten from Kirara's litter. They are starting to be a handful now that they are off the nipple. It seems that now that Kirara has been in one place for a while our village is overflowing with Nekomata! All the children have one but Kohaku and Gome." Kohaku's eyes narrowed at the mention of the demons. "It's not my fault the little demons haven't taken to me." His words were sharp but he looked like a sucker for cute things. "Maybe they'll soften up to you with Kagome around. She has a way with youkai." Miroku chimed in. "I wouldn't mind at all. I actually miss Buyo. He passed some years ago." Little Kagome's brown eyes watered a bit. "Don't worry Kagome! I'll show you the kittens! They will steal your sorrows away." That little girl just brightened Kagome's world at times. Breakfast continued with chatter and fond memories.

Afterwards little Kagome brought both her big brother and big Kagome to Kirara's Den. Six little Nekomata ran around playing joyfully with each other. Kirara greeted Kagome with soft mews and purrs. "They all look so different! The only thing they have in common is Kirara's markings. You've been busy haven't you miss Kirara?" She grinned. Kirara just looked among her children proudly. She was of a proud and powerful breed.

Among the six Kagome noticed that one was completely different. While the nekomata were not all the same they at least shared some coloring. The kitten was digging himself out of a pile of snow that had fallen on him. He had orange patches, but the rest of him was white and he had two tiny little bob tails. He was clumsy and just melted her heart. "Him. I want the little orange and white fuzz ball!" Her eyes glowed and she loved him instantly. She walked over and helped brush of the snow. She introduced him to a small bit of her energy. He leaned into her and purred happily. Gome's eyes brightened. "He's the one we've been worried about! Tails are important for balance. So all of the Slayers who have seen him haven't shown a interest in him." She chirped but Kagome was too engrossed in petting the Nekomata to respond so she moved on to the next person.

"Kohaku-Nissan's turn!" Kohaku took wary steps holding the hilt of his blade. As soon as the Nekomata spotted him they snarled and hissed. "Every litter. Every single one." He glared back at them bitterly. Kagome laughed at his serious expression. "Maybe you are a dog sort of man. I could definitely take you to the west and see if they like you.~" Kohaku flushed brightly. He's spoken with some daiyoukai of the west. To say his eyes weren't wondering would be a complete lie. Gome had gotten the Nekomata litter to calm down. The little bob tailed Nekomata was glued to Kagome's side and even tolerated Kohaku. He had settled in her sweater and refused to be moved.

"So Kagome-sama... what are you naming the little monster?" Kagome laughed softly at Kohaku's hushed tone. He liked daiyoukia and even youkai but apparently not the ones of the Neko persuasion. But the feelings were mutual. "Maneki will be his name. Hopefully he will bring me more luck then Buyo did." Kohaku hummed thoughtfully trailing after her. "When will we be leaving? Are we going on a specific quest or will we just be wandering?" He asked catching up to her. She was momentarily startled by his height. Kohaku towered over her by nearly a foot. "I plan on requesting Totosai's services. While my bow is trusty. The other weapon I've been using is on its last leg."

Kohaku's eyes twinkled curiously. She was reminded of Gome. Who was still attending to the remaining Nekomata. It made her smile softly. "Other weapon? I've been only told of Kagome-sama's mastery of the bow. I'm a swordsman myself..." Kohaku probed excitedly. "I have recently finished my apprenticeship in the arts of the Spear. I have received a fang from my Mas- I mean Unnie. I plan to commission Totosai 's craftsmanship." Kohaku's expression sent her into a fit of laughter. It was almost as amusing as his pervy dream like state. Predicting his next question Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "KAGOME-SAMA!" A young man shorter then Kohaku with lighter hair and deep brown eyes ran towards them. This must be Haku. His party must have returned recently. "The general of the west and his soldiers have requested your presence at the gate!"

Kohaku sighed at the glare his brother discretely threw his way. "Well... I was just on my way to gather my things since Kohaku and I will be leaving after Lunch. Ask them to kindly wait until I am ready. I'm sure Miroku wouldn't mind hosting them." They would not change her plans nor would she allow them to rush her. She was not at Sesshoumaru's beck and call. Kohaku watched her slightly amazed at her carefree attitude as she removed her shoes and coat at the hut entrance. Haku looked stunned with his mouth open. "You heard her dear brother. Go entertain Lord Sesshoumaru's men." Haku looked like he was going to refuse. "Or I could always go entertain them myself." He added with a wink and his brother was gone in a flash. "Silly boy." Kohaku followed Kagome's lead and entered his would be former home.


	3. Kazou of the West

Chapter three guyss.

* * *

><p>It was deep into the evening by the time Kagome had decided to meet the troops. They had already set up camp outside the Slayers village. Slightly uneasy with staying with demon slayers. "Miko." The general immediately stood up to greet her. As most inuyokai he was tall and strongly built. Frankly he towered over Kagome and she did not cower. "Daiyoukai. What do you need of me?" The General had heard that the Miko who killed Naraku had not aged. This confirmed the rumors that were circulating around the Youkai community. There were whispers that she had become the God of the jewel. But that was simply the gossip of bored servants.<p>

"My lord has requested your presence. The four Lords are concerned about the whereabouts of the Shikon Jewel and Tessaiga." Kagome scoffed rudely. "Daiyoukai. I am Kagome. What is your name?" The General straightened his posture. "My name is Kazou... of the Western army." Kagome hummed taking in his appearance. His hair was slate grey and short. His eyes were emerald and unlike most inuyokai Inuyasha had known. "Well Kazou of the West the Jewel isn't any of the 'four lords' concern. It is MY responsibility. MY concern. If these lords were so concerned then where were they during the final battle? Not present, therefore it is not their concern. It is mine. Tessaiga is also mine. Inutaichou gave me his blessing when I lifted it from his tomb. Would you question the former lord of whom the fang belonged?" Kazou was taken aback by the ferocity of her eyes. On both fronts he could not argue. He was merely to bring the Miko to the west by force if not peacefully. His troops reached for their blades but he silently ordered them not to. Even Lord Sesshoumaru had told him it was in his best interest to not fight the Miko.

"Our Great Lords are also inquiring about Inuyasha-sama's death. He was Lord Sesshoumaru's successor." Kagome's eyes turned to stone. "I have other things that need attending to. If Sesshoumaru wants to inquire of Inuyasha. He may do so in person." She turned her back to the general; walking towards the gates. The ultimate disrespect. "Kohaku!" She called to the young man by the gate with a yellow pack and his own things. "Yes Kagome-sama?" He smiled softly is eyes threatening as they bore into Kazou's emerald eyes. "We leave now." Kazou felt great weight on his shoulders. His knees buckled and it took all his strength not to fall to his knees. A few troops fell with a cry, they looked as if they were bowed to the ground in prayer. The Miko's energy had made the air heavy for DaiYoukai. If they had been lesser he was sure they would have died. The pair took off on a odd looking Nekomata who remained unaffected. The western troops and their General were unable to follow. Lord Sesshoumaru was going to be very displeased.

"Well they were certainly rude Kagome-sama!" Kohaku huffed. He had learned from both his mother and father about the events of the last battle. Inuyasha-sama's death, the jewel and Naraku's demise. "Kagome-sama... I swear my life and loyalty to you. Where you go I would be honored to follow." In a odd moment of seriousness Kohaku had shocked her. In her time here she knew one thing. To refuse him would be the ultimate dishonor and she simply could not do that to him. "Well we should go looking for a Daiyoukai then! If you mean to be in my service then you will need a life span to match!" She laughed. Kohaku's eyes glowed. "I was hoping Kagome-sama would think so!"

"Maneki down into that clearing." Kagome had noticed him tiring as they went on. He was still young and did not have Kirara's battle hardened stamina. They made camp after Maneki landed. The tired Nekomata settled into Kagome's scarf that hung around Kagome's neck. The snow had lightened this morning and completely stopped by noon. Kagome taught Kohaku how to set up her fancy modern tent before starting the fire. You may wonder how a family sized tent fit into a raggedy backpack. Kagome had the old thing enchanted some years ago. She was unwilling to part with it. But now she could fit anything she could ever need in it.

After Maneki was good and rested he bounded off into the woods. Not long after he dropped a freshly killed deer at her feet. Maneki was smug over the praise he received. Kagome looked to Kohaku with big eyes. The young man merely sighed and set to work skinning and cleaning the animal. Maneki was given the organs neither Kohaku or Kagome desired. Kagome cooked the meat with a practice ease. They ate in a content silence. "Kohaku?"

"Yes Kagome-sama?" Kohaku sat next to her, while he enjoyed a full stomach and a warm fire. "What do you think of the West's request of me?" The young man hummed in thought. "The West requests nothing of you. They demand. Kagome-sama may have respect and honor to among us humans. But to Daiyoukai you are just another human. If you had not suppressed the movement of the troops... I am sure they would have used force to bring you to the West." Kagome had figured as much. She would wait until Sesshoumaru felt it fitting to seek her out. Kagome may have understood the Dai inuyokai operated. But if she had been born a youkai she was sure that she would have been a fox. Kumiho and Shippo were evidence of this. She wished Sesshoumaru luck finding her.

Days had passed and they had finally reached Totosai. Kagome had introduced Kohaku to Totosai. Kohaku had been brimming with excitement and had excused himself to go hunting with Maneki. It would be rude to bombard the old man with his questions.

Totosai had been expecting them. "Curious boy." Totosai has murmured. "He has a vast interest in weapons. He'd do well as a great sword smith like yourself." Kagome winked. "Too bad he's a human... It's rare I see such a honest love for weapons. I'm gettin' old I want to teach my craft and move on." Totosai stretched his creaking bones for emphasis. Kagome's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'm greedy in my time as a immortal. Perhaps I will find a good strong Daiyoukai to be mated to Kohaku." Totosai laughed loudly. "Be sure to have that boy come by and become my apprentice." Kagome simply nodded. She took care of those that were hers.

"Is this about Tessaiga? It broke my heart when it perished. Fumbling pup..." Totosai grumbled obviously in mourning. Whether it was for Inuyasha or Tessaiga she was not sure. Kagome had not even considered Tessaiga till Kazou had mentioned it. She felt guilty that it had just left it in pieces. It had shattered during the final battle. "There is not much left of Tessaiga... I have the remains of it. Would you like to reforge it?" She inquired. Not exactly sure how the old demon would respond. "I might as well melt the poor thing down completely and give it new life... but I need fangs for that. That cunning old hounds' fang is about ground into dust. I would need the fang of Sesshoumaru." He scratched his beard in thought before brightening up completely. "I would also need a tooth of yours Kagome."

Kagome huffed. "Those don't exactly grow back!" Totosai merely went to retrieve his pliers. "Open wide." Slightly annoyed Kagome did as requested. "Ohhh nice strong teeth these are... hmm I want the canine!" He chuckled joyously. It didn't take much force on Totosai's part to remove the tooth. But Kagome pulled away with a yelp; gums bleeding. She covered her mouth and wished for Ice. Totosai inspected the tooth curiously. "... Kagome? Do you know what properties are pumping through this tooth of yours?" That's all that was said and he murmured to the tooth almost lovingly. Kagome had just shrugged and gave Totosai the shards of what was Tessaiga. The blade had splintered off into 4 large shards and 10 considerably small ones. The hilt was the only thing that remained intact. It was funny how Inuyasha had shattered his heirloom just as she had shattered the jewel. Thankfully it was not as hard to collect.

"Since it will be some time until I have gained a fang from Sesshoumaru, I have a fang for you to craft into a spear Totosai. It's from the Kumiho from a foreign land." She handed him the sharp fang and the old youkai was practically giddy. "It will be a fine spear." Kagome smiled softly. "If it would not be so much trouble I would also like to commission a blade for Kohaku. While he has taken great care of the one in his possession... I think a sentient blade would suit him longer." Totosai just reached for his pliers. "Open up Kagome~~" She had almost been expecting that. She did as requested. "Looks like that ol' tooth of yours has already grown back in!" He tapped it lightly. "But I think I'll need the other canine since that one is fresh and new." Kagome rolled her eyes. While she was hoping it would grow back she was not completely sure. With a quick pull her other tooth left the only home it knew.

"What on Earth are two human teeth going to do?" She whined holding her again b leading mouth. Totosai looked at her mischievously. "Two human teeth aren't worth a lick. But two teeth of a earth bound God... Kagome they are surely worth this Volcano's weight in gold." He left her with that and set off to work. Kagome was left with a heavy heart and what he had said. Totosai had lived longer then she could image. "Kagome? Be a dear and fetch some wood from Bokuseno." Totosai waved her off. She was sure her and Kohaku's were no longer needed here. So she went off to find her silly Nekomata and even sillier Kohaku.


	4. Kazou the fox and the dog

Woooo accomplished

* * *

><p>Kazou was reporting early in the morning. His report was short. He could not bring the Miko in without potentially in danger in his men. The council was in a uproar but Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't seemed surprised. The Miko also had no intention of coming in peacefully. The council members were stone faced and Lord Sesshoumaru sat in the center. The oldest member of the group addressed him with distaste. "General Kazou... you have remained as General due to Lord Inutaichou's wishes. However if you do not bring the Miko to trial your career will not be the only thing on the line." Kazou inwardly raged. He bowed deeply. "I will not fail in bringing the Miko in."<p>

"Kazou. You will not return until you bring the Shikon Miko in peacefully." Sesshoumaru had spoken in his usual tone. However what he was implying was that if he failed, Lord Sesshoumaru could not protect him. "Use whatever means you must Kazou. You are valued as this Sesshoumaru's General. You are dismissed to your task." Once again he bowed lowly before walking out with his head held high. Kazou did not spend much time lingering around the western palace. Kazou had no family name. He was a orphan that Lord Inutaishou had picked up. He was trained and over the years became the General of the West.

From what he been told in his youth his mother had been a kitsune that had seduced a Inuyokai soldier. She had become pregnant with Kazou. Years later in his youth his mother had been murdered and Kazou had become a orphan. He used what magic he could to steal from villages to get by. One day he had been caught. The villagers had wanted blood. He had prayed to Inari-Sama with all his might. By the grace of Inari-sama Inutaichou had saved him.

Kazou had no lineage or a desire to create one. All Kazou had wanted was to protect Inutaichou's legacy. Frankly he wanted to join Inuyasha during the final Shikon battle. But he knew Sesshoumaru would not allow him to do so. Losing his place as General would insure that Kazou would never have a place of power in the west. Gaining a high position key to honoring Inutaichou's last wish. Kazou was deep in though during his travel to catch up with the Miko and her companion. She had traveled all the way to Totosai's Volcano. She was no longer there. Why she left he didn't know or care. Kazou was not there to collect intelligence. He was there to track and detain the Miko.

After leaving Totosai's the weather turned for the worst. After days of snow and harsh winds travel was slow. They had finally made it to Bokuseno. Kagome was relieved but supplies were at a all time low. "Bokuseno-sama... " Kagome greeted the old tree with a small tip of the head. "Kagome-sama.. and the child of the infamous Monk and Slayer. I have been expecting you."

"I would like to ask Bokuseno-sama's opinion on what has happened to me... Totosai has claimed I am a earth bound god. I do not age, I can not die and my flesh regenerates." The old tree hummed. "The events of the final battle of the Shikon met the certain conditions that that were required for the making of a new god. Whose favor you have gained I am not sure. But you will slowly fade from existence if you do not build a shrine and receive prayers." Kagome's lips were set in a firm line. "My advice would be that you pray at the next shrine you reach and ask which Gods' conditions you met."

"May I ask you one more favor Bokuseno-sama?" Kagome's mind was buzzing with this new reality. She could not even look to see Kohaku's reaction. "I imagine you need some of my wood." Kagome smiled. "Yes I would be honored if would allow me some for my spear and Tessaiga's sheath." Bokuseno reached out a thick branch. "Here Kagome-Kami. Cut swiftly." Kohaku held his sword out to her. "I apologize if it's a bit rough. Swords are not my art." Kagome took it from its sheath and sliced sheath with all her might. "Thank you Bokuseno-sama!" The old tree simply creaked with laughter. "One must give tribute a God. Who knows what good it may bring?" The branch fell limply onto the snow. Kohaku took his sword and sheathed it silently. Kagome collected the wood and packed in her bag. "Take refuge in my forest. There is a old fox den that has abandoned for quite sometime. It's towards the east but large enough for you to spot it. I fear a monstrous snow storm is brewing."

Kagome had said good bye. Kohaku remained silent and thoughtful until the reached the Den. It had been dug into the earth deeply and it was like a under ground cave. Kagome had made each of them beds out of furs she had been given. She even had brand new pillows and blankets to use. Maneki was shivering earlier but he had stretched out near the warmth of the fire. The Den was ventilated some how but she wasn't sure how. "You have been really quiet Kohaku. Do you want to go home?" Kohaku simply shook his head. "I have just been thinking about you, Kagome. I think you should visit a shrine like Bokuseno-sama suggested. I can't follow you if you do not exist." Kagome laughed. "I've been promoted from Miko Kagome to Kagome Kami!" She grinned widely. "Don't worry Kohaku. I have followers. Aren't you one?" Kagome joked while poking the fire.

Kohaku opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone entering the Den. "Ah. So this place has been occupied by the Miko and her companion of all people." Kazou murmuring to himself shedding a layer of wet clothing. It left his upper body bare revealing various scars and tattoos. "Ah so the General had returned! I've been expecting you." Kagome said in a sing song voice that made the General twitch.

Kohaku eyed the Youkai curiously. "You aren't a full Inuyoukai... huh." Kagome had spoken exactly what Kohaku had been thinking. "You are half fox.~" She hummed joyously. Kazou looked at her with a raised brow. This Miko was being friendly. "You know... I have a great fondness for foxes. My son is a fox. My mentor is a Kumiho as well. I call her Unnie as she has asked." The Daiyoukai was unsure why she was sharing this with him. He was also unsure of the steady violet eyes tearing into his being. "Perhaps you are a Kami under Inari-sama. I would not be surprised." The young human had finally spoken in a voice deeper then what Kazou had been expecting. "Inari-sama? I like that!" She grinned and looked in Kazou's emerald eyes. She rested her chin on her knees watching him. "What are you willing to give up for my cooperation Kazou of the West?"

Kazou simply closed his eyes and accepted his fate. "I will risk anything for the sake of returning to the west. If I can not bring you there peacefully I will be banished." The fire was warm and he felt no threat from either of the humans. "Your best bet would be to pray General." Kohaku chimed in lazily. "Kagome has been promoted from Miko to Kami. Prayers are necessary to her existence." At this Kazou blinked curiously. "Pray? To a human..?" This is was becoming a odd day. "I seem merely human because I have little following." Little was known about Kami and Kazou wasn't one to argue.


	5. A place for Kagome

Many thanks to those who have reviewed! I will certainly go back and see if I misplaced some words. I wouldn't be surprised if I did. I'll make the changes when I can

* * *

><p>Kagome watched the silent Kazou inch closer to the fire. Normally the General would have been perfectly fine in this weather. But he had traveled through the days that she and Kohaku had not dared to. Kagome had gained access to the hybrids memories. But this had been before the General arrived. Clear as a bell she heard his voice pleading for shelter and guidance. In that moment he saw light peaking from the snow. It was when she had just started the fire. She had flared her presence. Luckily Kazou had felt her.<p>

It was her very first honest prayer. Knowledge she didn't have before was suddenly available to her. She was a new God that served under Inari-sama. Kagome felt a giddiness and warm overwhelm her after Kazou had joined them. Prayers were food for Gods. The daiyoukai was still bare chested and cold. The glances Kohaku was making had not been unnoticed. Kagome grinned into her blanket when she caught Kazou sneaking looks when Kohaku finally went to sleep.

Kagome stood up with her thickest blanket and placed it on Kazou's shoulders. He watched her silently and curiously. He wrapped it around himself without complaint. Kagome felt this was something Inutaichou had somehow instilled in those he trained. She sat down stretching. "You know... You remind me so much of my son. It isn't just because you are part fox. It's how you subconsciously tense your eye brows when you are in deep thought. It's cute. I wonder how he's doing? He's so happy that I won't grow old and die. It makes me feel guilty that I wanted that not so long ago. He lost his parents too... Just like how you were picked up by the Lord of the West; I took him in. It seems Sesshoumaru has taken after Inutaichou after all. Rin is the ultimate evidence of that... How is Rin? She must be grown by now. 25 years... it's gone in a blink of a eye." Kazou wasn't sure why she was sharing all of this information with him. Or if she was even talking to him. THe miko was just rambling on. "Rin-sama was mated to someone of Lord Sesshoumaru's choosing. It's not a loveless mating. Rin-sama had eyes for that elemental Byakko for as long as she was in Lord Sesshoumaru's company." Kagome smiled softly.

"Do you plan to mate Kazou? Your life has been filled with solitude and longing. I'm sure Inutaichou would want you to do something other then try to fulfill his last wish." Kazou was silent. How could this woman know these things? He had told no one but Lord Sesshoumaru. The Lord was not the type to share things. Especially with this Miko who was just supposed to be useless human. "You prayed to me Kazou. That's the thing when you throw out prayers so willy nilly. Anyone could answer them and receive access to your memories."

"What do you suggest I do then 'Kami-sama'? Pray with all my might that you find me someone to spend my eternity with? Pray that you Kagome Kami come with me to the West? Pray that the council will get off my shit because I'm a mutt with no family name? Life isn't that simple Miko, Kami or whatever you claim to be." The ends of his slate grey hair bristled and red lined his eyes. The one he had gotten so upset with. "Of course it isn't that easy. I need a offering to accept that prayer. You owe me one already." The odd woman held out her hand as if waiting for Kazou to give her something. "I have nothing to offer you." Kazou had said softly and slightly defeated. His shoulders sagged a bit. If he had do or fox ears Kagome was sure the would be flattened. "You can offer me your friendship and loyalty. If you offer me that I will comply with your prayers."

Kazou looked deep into her blue eyes as if he was looking for something. He then closed his intense eyes and relaxed. "I offer my friendship and loyalty to the Kami Kagomi. I hope my prayers are answered." Kagome grinned. "I accept. I don't go back on my word Kazou. Remember that."

In the morning the sky was trio and one Nekomata headed towards Kaede's village. Supplies were low, animals were few and far between. Kazou wasn't suffering as much as the other two. Idiotic demons were plentiful and he even offered to kill something for Kagome. She was tempted but she declined. She did not want to eat when she knew there was nothing for Kohaku to eat.

Interactions between the males of the group was interesting. The pair often pulled little pranks on each other for amusement. From snow balls to tripping the other when their attention was averted. But Kagome knew it was elementary school level flirting that was going on. Kohaku had taken a immediate interest in Kazou's swords. After he was comfortable Kohaku probed the daiyoukai about it. Apparently he had a vast collection of weapons. Even ones from foreign lands. When Kohaku had apparently tried to cop a feel Kagome knew then... that the boy was stung by the love bug. Or lust bug. Whichever it was Kagome didn't know or care. She was just content that Kazou had returned the favor.

"Welcome Kagome-kamii!" A Miko dressed thickly in her warmest kimono had greeted them. One of the villagers had a child years ago that they had named after the passed Miko Kaede. "Hello Kaede-chan! These are my companions Kohaku and Kazou." Kaede bow to them both and lead them into the village. "Wow. There's been so many changes." There were new buildings and faces Kagome did not recognize. "The village is thriving under your leadership Kaede!" Kagome smiled softly. Kaede introduced the few grown youkai that had joined their community. There were quite a few orphan children. Kaede's village had become a haven for troubled youkai, humans and between the two. "People from other villages have been visiting for business and trade. Our economy is doing very well. Many skilled craftsmen have joined us." Kaede glowed as she talked about her village. She was worthy of Kaede's name and legacy.

They came to a stop at a large building made of strong wood. "This is the shrine we built for Kagome-sama! This is the place the orphaned children live. Offerings are made to you as well as prayers. I hope you you find it suitable enough to give it your blessing so it will become a proper shrine." Kagome sunk to her knees. She was grateful and honored to have a place. It gave her a feeling of home that she longed for. "Kaede. Why don't you take Kazou and Kohaku inside? I want to get started while I'm in such a good mood."

Kohaku took Kagome's bag and followed the Miko. "I'm surprised at the amount of Youkai children..." Kazou didn't know villages like these existed. "Well we are certainly unique. Kagome-sama's influence has been good for us. This is the one place she always returns to." The dark haired young women slid a bedroom door open. "You may stay here. I'm sure Kagome-sama has brought her bedding with her."

"Kaede! Kaede! Do we have visitors? I smell visitors!" A child with ginger hair bounced towards the entrance. Her eyes were milky with blindness. Three thin stripes were underneath each of her eyes. She excitedly turned her head in Kazou and Kohaku's general area. "A human and a fox-dog... Youkai I think?" She tilted her head in thought not entirely sure. Kaede sighed patting the girl's head. "You know it's rude to make a game out of someone's race Hu. Apologize to our guests." The little girl seemed sheepish as she apologized. "It's fine... Children are meant to make inquiries. I am a fox and a dog hybrid." Kazou knelt down to the girl and let her get a good whiff of his scent. "My name is Kazou." Hu took her time getting to know the scent. She eventually moved over to Kohaku to get a better sense of what he smelled like. Kohaku's posture was stiff and he was stone faced. "Mister... you smell spicey." It made little Hu wrinkle her nose.

"That is not Kohaku little one." The air had been charged with energy. It was hard to determine weather it was holy or demonic. It seemed pretty neutral. Kohaku and Kaede exchanged a grin. "It seems Kagome-sama has made it official! This is now her shrine." Hu the child was in silent wonder. She had never felt this way before. It was like the warmth after being in the cold for so long. It made Hu feel right and content. It seems it was time to found the source. Hu slipped away while Kaede continued to give the guests a tour of the shrine.

After a few minutes Hu had found the source of the energy that now covered the shrine. The 'Kagome-sama' Kaede had often mentioned was rested up against a tree. "... Are you Kagome?" Hu asked as she inched closer. She suddenly felt shy. "I am. Are you Hu?" The voice was soft and gave the little youkai goose bumps. The child wrinkled her nose and took in the scent of Kagome. She smelled like the earth, the trees, and even the water. Hu was sure she wouldn't be able to find her unless she was close. "How do you know my name? You haven't even come in the shrine! Do you know about the other kids?" A hand simple pet her in just the right way. Hu's mother had calmed her this way when she was young. It was a certain touch that made her melt. "Come on Hu. It's cold out here. Let's get you back into the shrine."


	6. A stranger

Many thanks to all those have reviewed. They mean very much to me. Kagome really is a small earth bound god or spirit.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>A week was spent in the cozy shrine. The weather had been cold but clear. Kagome couldn't go far because she was still making a connection with this piece of land. The shine was the center of her area of protection and stretched out towards the ends of Inuyasha's forest. Kohaku had volunteered to deliver Bokuseno's wood to Totosai. Kohaku was not one for being idle around people he didn't know. Kagome had watched as he regarded he anyone aside from Kazou and herself apathetically. He even treated the children coldly. It was odd for Kagome to watch someone so charismatic just shut out people. She was worried but blessing this much land was draining. Kagome had been too exhausted to do anything about her friend.<p>

The general Kazou found this odd. Most humans were not so uncomfortable... around other humans. But he merely offered his company when he could. The child Hu had attached herself to him as if a new limb. Kohaku had gone to check on Totosai's progress. Kazou want wanted desperately to accompany the young man but duty called. He had to make sure the new Kami would slip away from him. Hu offered him the company he had been silently been wanting. During the trip to this little village Kohaku had done that for him. Kohaku was such a peculiar person. One moment he was lecherous, flirty and next he was serious and cunning. As a fox it was something he appreciated; not many humans could con someone artfully. Kohaku had done so to humans and demons alike. Kagome kami had merely watched amused. It had been a necessary evil.

After a week of idly baby sitting Kazou was extremely bored. Lord Sesshoumaru probably suspected the worse. This had been the longest he had been away from the West since Inutaichou's time. It could not be helped. The Kami had been exhausted of energy. After a decent flow of villagers showed up to offer their prayers color had finally returned to her face. Kazou was hoping that she would be fit to travel before spring began. It was only midwinter but time crawling and her recovery were crawling. Kazou had sat in front of the shrine on the steps, as he watching the clouds go by. Hu had been busy with her chores so he had been left to himself.

"Hello General." Kazou had jumped at the sound of someone. He had blinked slowly as if taken in in what happened. happened The stranger looked him dead in the eyes. A clear challenge. He was odd clothing similar to the Miko's. Although he did have a woman's kimono resting on his shoulders in a half assed attempt to blend in. What caught Kazou's words in his throat were the man's eyes. One was the blue of the sky and the other was gold. They were sharp while he smiled pleasantly. Beneath each of his eyes were in foreign words written in thick ink. The ink was black and matched the tips of his hair that receded into white. His hair was short but his bangs hung over his forehead. If the young man was of royalty Kazou did not know. "... It seems you know of me but I don't know of you." Kazou would have called the man out by race. But he was completely scentless. Human, demon or even Kami Kazou did not know.

The man rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well you see... I'm here to make a offering to this shrine's Kami." It was odd that the kid referred to him instead of the Miko running the place. "You don't need my permission for something like that." Kazou would have waved this person off. But he had succeeded in scaring the shit out of him. There was just something familiar that he couldn't place. "Well since I'm sure you are familiar with her please give her this." The stranger placed a fang in Kazou's hand. The general's eyes grew wide sensing the power that flowed within the fang. His eyes darted back up to confront the man but he was gone. "How the fuck did...?" As a being that was half fox Kazou appreciated tricks. However this was not one. The dog part of him that was naturally in tuned to the supernatural had him wary. Kazou simply got up with the fang in his hand. He went to find the Kami Kagome. Weird things were happening. For someone to scratch Lord Sesshoumaru was a abnormality. But for someone to knock out the Lord's tooth? Kazou didn't want to mess with it. He shook his head. The fang was still fresh with blood.

"Hiya Kazou. How are you today?" Kagome asked as she wiped sweat from her brow. She had just finished light practice with a blunt spear. She leaned against the shrine wall lazily. Slowly she was getting her strength back. Kazou looked disturbed. His grey brows were furrowed and his lips were pulled into a thin line. "A offering from a guest." Kazou simply tossed the fang into her lap. "Care to explain who would have knocked that out of my Lords mouth?" Kagome's eyes darted to the tooth and shook her head. "The only person who could have would have been Inuyasha... But he's dead." She picked up the fang carefully. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the objects memories. But there was nothing. Just the thrum of Sesshoumaru' s power. "I honestly don't know Kazou... Sesshoumaru's fang is required to reforge Tessaiga. Totosai could have had someone get it...?" Even the young God didn't buy her theory. "Could you run this to Totosai's? I know you've been missing Kohaku." Kazou bristled visibly. "I don't miss that punk!" Kagome just held out the fang and raised her brow. "Yeah yeah. I'm just glad you two get along sooo well. Gosh Hu might as well be your adopted daughter! That would be sooo cute." Kazou snatched the fang and turned on his heel so quick he could have broke his neck. Kagome could see his flushed ears even though he was taking off. She laughed at the hybrid.

Shippo had gotten caught in a bad storm on his way to Kaede's village. The snow had changed the scenery so much he had gotten hopelessly lost. He had reverted to his animal form. He was cold hungry and lost. The worst state for a child to be in. He had passes out in the snow some time ago. He was woken up by a voice. "Aren't you far from where you belong Shippo?" He was picked up by warm hands and the snow was brushed off her fur. He fought to open his eyes but he was exhausted. He was held gently. "It's okay. Just rest Shippo. I will care for you." During the days Shippo was with the strange mam he had somehow rejuvenated the fox kit by feeding him bits of energy.

When he finally had the strength to open his eyes he had been awed. The young man had black hair that receded into a pale white. His eyes were two different colors. One was golden and the other was blue like his mother's. There were tattoos written in black ink. Shippo didn't know what they meant or said but they seemed important. He felt a immediate connection to this stranger. It wasn't often that Shippo felt close to someone. Kagome had been a rarity. He had a rocky relationship with Inuyasha even until his death. "How do you know my name?" The stranger just gave a foxy smile. "I am your Aniki Shippo. Of course I know your name." The fox kit wrinkled his nose.


	7. Tricky Duo

I really struggled with this chapter. Sesshoumaru's character is difficult for me. But what was even more frustrating was the fight scene.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You don't look like me..." Just like that the man had transformed into someone who looked like a older version of Shippo. "You should know better concidering all that fox magic you've been studying." The kit blinked finally taking notice of a important detail. This man dressed similar to how Kagome did. "You... you are-" The older of the two placed a finger over his mouth. "I always forget about that one thing." Just like that he was dressed richly in clothes of the time. "Woooow mister! You gotta teach me something." The young fox bounced excitedly. "Don't call me mister I am not a mister." Shippo had just tilted his head in question. "... Call me Otaya or aniki." Otaya ruffled the fox kits hair. "I gotcha. Otaya-sensei it is then." He sighed. "An-i-ki. Say it with me Aniki." Shippo took note that his new teacher was picky about names. "Aniki then." A fox grin stretched on Otaya' s face. "How long can you stay transformed?" Shippo held up two fingers enthusiastically. "Two hours Aniki." The young man nodded. "I only need one."<p>

The two tricksters were welcomed into the western palace. One as the wanted Miko Kagome and the other as a simple bounty hunter. A large bounty had been put on the girl's head after Kazou had failed to return. The servants had guided the two to Sesshoumaru's office. 'Kagome' thrashed in her bindings and gave everyone a peace of her mind. Otaya had been proud of the display. The council had been busy with a separate matter. Sesshoumaru was to meet with them himself. Otaya was giddy on the inside but he remained outwardly composed. Sesshoumaru had entered the office with hard eyes and clear displeasure. "I do not understand why someone would be so foolish as to bring a disguised kit to collect a bounty."

Shippo had lost his composure and poofed back into himself. "The bounty is not what I want." Otaya still looked like a older Shippo. His true form had not revealed itself under the pressure of Sesshoumaru' s gaze. "Then tell this Sesshoumaru why you waste his time with your tricks." The inuyokai was a second away from beheading the insolent fox. "I want to challenge you to hand to hand combat. First blood wins. As a prize I want your fang." Otaya just smiled as if he had offered the Lord some tea. No. He just challenged a prideful three legged dog.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the audacity of such a challenge. If this fox was so eager to die then he would surely give him a helping hand. It would show weakness to back down from a challenge. Especially with one of his arms gone."I accept." It was not a common occurrence but there were few that were that stupid. The western lord had led the pair out to the sparring grounds. The kit cowered on Otaya's shoulder. "Are you crazy?" Otaya simply laughed. Shippo was pretty sure that it was a yes. Shippo hopped down onto the sidelines. Warriors had cleared the way and there had been quite a crowd. A lanky youkai had come up to the Inuyokai. "Rules of engagement Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru hadn't even bothered to look at the man. His eyes were burning into the audacious fox. "Hand to hand. First blood wins."

The pair had entered the ring when the referee had announced the terms. When they had started Sesshoumaru was dead set on making his opponents head roll off his shoulders. It wasn't often he made the first move. He was oddly unsettled by this fox. Otaya just barely dodged. He lost his footing, tripped and managed to fly on his ass. The crowd cheered; no one doubted their lord. Bets were placed on how long the fox would last. Shippo was a outsider in the crowd. He merely hoped Aniki would make it out crowd watched as the inuyokai moved swiftly to strike with practiced ease. The fox simply rolled out of harms way. Otaya laughed joyously on the ground. He got on his feet not bothered by the dirt that had gotten on him."That was close. But I really should stop playing." In a blur Otaya was gone and then appeared in front of the lord. Sesshoumaru caught his blows and returned them. Otaya had no problem dodging and blocking the one armed inuyokai.

Sesshoumaru's fist was caught in one of Otaya's hands. In a Iron grip the fox wouldn't let his one hand go. He took this opportunity to slam his other fist into the western lords cheek. It may had have been a bit dirty on Otaya's part but the inyuyokai would live through it. Sesshoumaru had crashed into a neighboring building. Otaya shook his hand clearly in pain. "Fuckk. Is your face made out of diamond? I think I broke-" A blade flew past his face and lodged itself in a wall. A good chunk of hair was missing. Otaya pouted as the Lord picked himself up from the building. His mouth bleeding from the fang that had been purposely knocked out. "What is your name? You are not a ordinary fox." Otaya simply picked up the fang from the floor. "You of all people should know... Or you will." Otaya had smiled softly before Shippo and he faded from the palace.

Sesshoumaru's men were ready to go after the duo. But Sesshoumaru had waved them off. He would take care of that pest personally. It was only a matter of time till he ran off to his master with the fang. They would learn what it meant to evoke the wrath of the western lord. "Clean this mess up." Just like that the head of staff was called and the clean up began. His servants were fast and efficient. Sesshoumaru was inwardly boiling over. That insolent fox would pay for making a mockery of him. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't know it but this was just the beginning of Otaya's mischief.


	8. A new weapon

Mysterious Otayyya. He's literally one of my favorites and he's only appeared once.

* * *

><p>Kohaku was busily helping Totosai finish Kagome's spear. The process was long and grueling. But Kami Kohaku loved it. He was covered in soot and sweat. He had to give up on his thick clothing. Totosai had given him something more suitable to wear. It was sleeveless and thin. Although it was winter it was warm. Whether it was the fire, physical labor or even the volcano he wasn't sure. Kagome's spear was gorgeous when it was finished. It was devoid of color except the cobalt blue ribbon attached to the base of one of the blades. It was made from the beard of a dragon Totosai had known. The properties varied with every weapon. Both blades were even in size and length. They were curved slightly like a crescent moon before waving into a pointed tip. The only difference in the blades is that they faced opposite directions. The metal from the blades entwined around the pole made from Bokuseno's wood. The roots of the blades never met. The center of the pole was bare. The wood was bleached was white.<p>

"Oh ho ho. Such a gorgeous weapon isn't it?" Totosai chuckled joyously as he whispered to the spear lovingly. "Now I must work work on that other project. I won't be needing your help this time Kohaku. Just polish that spear before you deliver it to Kagome." Kohaku had simply nodded. Kazou had showed up not long after Kohaku had the spear polished and his things packed. "Kazou. I had not been expecting you... Is Kagome alright?" The grey haired man simply nodded heading inside to give the old youkai the fang. He didn't waste time with small talk and went back to Kohaku. "I came to escort you back."

Kazou watched the man who vowed his loyalty to a young god. His loyalties had laid with Inutaichou and that man was dead. He wondered if working under Lord Sesshoumaru was eroding his spirit. He needed something in his life other then orders and murder. Kazou had placed his trust in Kagome Kami's hands. Kohaku's hair was raven in color and had a bit of a wave. What interested Kazou was the violet eyes the human possessed. They had a endless depth to them. Not many had that even the Youkai among the court. Kohaku let out a high pitched whistle and the Nekomata appeared in a burst of flames. Maneki had grown in size in his time on the volcano.

"Did you really miss me that much General?" Kohaku asked with mischief in his voice. He had made himself comfortable on Maneki. Kagome's spear was carefully wrapped on his back. His things were secured in a bag around Maneki ' s neck. "I have something I wish to talk to you about." Maneki huffed slightly annoyed. He took off darting into the sky leaving the fox dog. Maneki may have been young. But he knew when another predator wanted his playthings. Kohaku was a child of Sango. A Slayer whom his mother had sworn her loyalty to. Maneki had been the oddest kitten of her litter. He was the only one who was not full nekomata. But he was treated well. Kohaku has been one of his charges. Kohaku would not be bewitched so easily by the fox dog if Maneki had anything to say about it. He chirped in triumph. .

"Tch. Damn cats." In a burst of wind Kazou had changed into a brilliant fox dog hybrid. He was larger then Totosai's dwelling. His legs were charcoal color while the rest of him was the color of his hair. Except for black that lined his eyes and darkened his eyebrows. He had 5 tails all tipped with dark grey. His pointed ears flattened and he took to the sky. It didn't take him much time to catch up to Maneki. The Nekomata was fast for his age. But he hadn't even lived a life worth one of his tails. "Woahhhh Is that you Kazou?" Kohaku practically gushed at the sight. The fox dog ran on the clouds as if they had been solid. His eyes glistened in amusement. A bark was the only confirmation Kohaku had gotten before he was lifted off Maneki' s back and set into Kazou's. He gripped his fur tightly as the fox dog took off leaving Maneki far behind. The cat was going to be so pissed afterwards. But that was nothing compared to Kohaku nuzzling up against the back of his neck. He just growled softly as he darted through the sky.

When they had reached the shrine. Kaede had simply told them the young Kami had gone off to visit her family. Kohaku was disappointed he wouldn't be able to see the Kami's face as she unwrapped the spear. Maneki had shown up the next morning giving both Kazou and Kohaku the cold shoulder. The young human spent his morning teasing the Youkai. He was bored and Kaede forbid his usual outlet for mischief. "Kohaku." Kazou had sounded like he was at his wits end. "Do you know what you are doing little human?" He had pinned Kohaku down easily. It left the young man red in the face that he could do nothing to move him. "Yes. In my culture it is known as flirting." He said so without a bit of remorse. Kazou clicked his tongue in annoyance. He pressed his forehead against Kohaku's. "Flirting maybe common among your kind. Your lives are fleeting therefore your bonds are too. But to someone like me..." Kazou lifted Kohaku's wrist to his lips. He nipped the inside of it before kissing it softly. "You are offering your blood.. your body and your soul."

Kohaku felt like those silver eyes could just burn right through him. His heart pounded obnoxiously I'm his chest. "Foxes... they're known for seducing all kinds of people. Are you telling me you are different?" A laugh rumbled in Kazou's chest. "Seduction? Yes I am quite capable of that. However I do not give myself freely..." Kazou had sat up as if he were to leave. Kohaku had moved the fox dogs bangs out of his eyes. It had caused Kazou to pause. "Then tell me the cost. I will pay you in full." Kohaku had grinned. He maybe a pervert. But like his father he was a loyal one. There would only be one love in his life.

Kazou wasn't sure what this brat was thinking. It annoyed him. He wondered why Kohaku hadn't run from him. He was still here. As if he did not have a fearful bone in his body. "Your human life... would you be willing to give it to me?" Kohaku sat up and nipped the man's lower lip. "The moment Kagome accepted you prayer... You were mine." He grinned lightly. "Am I going to have to ask someone for your hand?" The fox-dog simply shook his head. "I was a orphan. I'm only the general by Inutaichou's favor." It seemed to be a rough subject. " I have a twin brother named Haku. He hates me. He doesn't understand why I don't like women. He's sure that I am ill. That is why I have no place with humans. That is why I travel Kagome. I can't be myself anywhere else."They spent the rest of the night talking among other things.


	9. Loss and Gain

Uwahh. Thank you for all the reviews. As for Otaya who he actually is will be revealed later on. A new character will be appearing this chapter too~

Enjoy~~

* * *

><p>Kagome had hummed happily as she sat at the bottom of the well. She was busily going through all the wonderful things her mother and Souta had left her. Her mother had recently visited her ill sister in South Korea. So there were many souvenirs. From spices to condoms. They were all carefully place in the well with care. She even had man new clothes. As for shoes her mother always got her something sturdy like boots. She even got her own jar of kimchi from her nieces. They had helped their aunty make it. The really wanted her to have it. It brought tears to Kagome's eyes as she packed her things into the black hole bag. She was so lucky to have people who loved her like they did.<p>

The last item that was stored in the well was a small ring. It was simply made out of jade that was the encased in swirling vines of silver. A flower rested on it made out of diamonds. Kagome picked it up carefully. This was her mother's ring. It had been passed down to the first born daughter for generations. A simple note was attached to the ring. "To my beloved daughter. Your father and I are very proud." She read it slowly twice. It could mean one thing had happened. Her sweet, sweet mama was gone. Her hands trembled as she placed it on her index finger. She wanted to cry, shout and rampage. Outside she could hear thunder. She would not shed tears. She would continue to make mama proud.

Could she really look her brother in the eye knowing that she hadn't been there? No. No she couldn't. She returned to the place she both hated and loved. She went back 500 years in the past. Hu had startled her when the tiger simply jumped from the top of the well. She had just barely caught the girl. "Hu! What are you doing here?" The little girl merely sunk her face into the crook of Kagome's neck. "Kohaku and Kazou wouldn't play with me. So I wanted to go where Kagome-sama had gone." Kagome blinked in surprise. "They are back already?" She had spent some time connecting their fate lines earlier that week. One of the main reasons she hadn't had the energy for anything else. Hu wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"They are in heat I think. But it's winter! Hu doesn't understand. But that's the only explanation for THAT scent." Kagome laughed at the child's expression. Most youkai children had sense that were to sharp to keep oblivious of certain matters. Shippo had surprised her when he mentioned it. It had turned her red in the face. But she was no pure virgin. She had lost that years ago after Inuyasha's death. It hadn't been hard to find someone willing. She shook her head of the thoughts.

Kagome carried Hu to back to the shrine. Kaede greeted them with a troubled look on her face. "Is something wrong Kaede?" She asked as she got settled back into the shrine. Kaede's eyes watered. "K - Kohaku-san and Kazou-san Kazou have defiled your shrine Kagome-sama! I'm so sorry!" She bowed deeply as she sniffled. It took all Kagome had not to laugh at the poor girl. "Raise your head Kaede-chan. Kohaku and the general were given my blessing. Worry not. My shrine is not tainted." Kaede let out a sigh of relief and wiped her tears. Kagome placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do not worry about such things. As my shrine maiden you have done wonderfully. If you ever wish to take a husband or even a mate. I give you my blessing to raise your family here. You have done so much for this village and it's people. " Kaede hugged her tightly in thanks. Part of her had always wanted children of her own. She was truly greatful for Kagome-sama's kindness.

Kagome had found the pair of men with a bounce in her step. "Oh General, Kohakuu~" Kohaku slid the door open with bright smiles. He was dressed in his night clothes still and had no intention of changing. "Ah Kagome~ We were waiting for your return." Kazou was under the bundles of fur and blankets dead asleep. The raven haired Kami made herself comfortable at the table. "I see you two aren't mated yet." Kohaku served her hot tea and sweets. He sat down with a smug smile. "We are courting." His eyes were clear and glowed with joy. Kagome's head had been buzzing with new information over the last few days. She learned of her duties and things she could do. There was just something about this young couple that she wanted to thrive.

"Kohaku. Kazou has no family name or pull. I would like to make you members of my clan." Kohaku was actually apart of a clan. The clan of Slayers was feared and respected among humans and demons alike. Which is why it hadn't taken long for followers to end up at the villages door step after rumors of their revival got around. Kazou may have been the general of the western army but with no family name someone with one could easily break his claim. Killing them was the only option. But the dangerous thing about that was the enemies that would be

"Oh? What shall we call this clan of yours Kagome Kami?" Kazou's interest was perked during the conversation. He decided to sit up still wrapped up in blankets and furs. Kagome figured the fox dog was naked under all that it made her laugh. "He's shy Kagome! ~" Kagome and Kohaku cooed over how cute the fox dog was. Kazou merely rolled his eyes smiling a bit. He finally felt like he was apart of a family. Something the emerald eyed demon had desired all this life.

"I haven't the slightest idea what to call us but it is customary among Kami. It serves as protection for people I care about. It is so no other Kami can interfere with you. Afterall not all Kami are as mild mannered as me." The fox dog gaze simply looked to Kohaku who seemed content. He seemed to be more comfortable around abnormality then most humans. "Besides who knows what Sesshoumaru is going to do once he finds out I took his general out from under his nose. Augh he's going to be pissed." Kagome rubbed her temples as she sipped from her tea. Kazou bot his lip at that. Lord Sesshoumaru had been the farthest thing from his mind. The damn dog would definitely see this as treason. "It matters not Kagome."

Kohaku popped a sweet into his mouth. "There is nothing he can do to you." Kagome and Kazou looked at him as if he had lost it. It seemed that Kohaku had inherited Sango's balls of steal and Miroku's carefree attitude that hid his cunning. Violet eyes glistened in the day light. "I was not allowed out of the village for reasons other then my preference." Toying with the sweets in between his fingers. "Trainees didn't get the opportunity to test their skills when I was out on the field."

Just like that Kohaku's past was before her eyes. Kohaku's raw talent as a slayer. Haku and his sister's envy. The only one who didn't have any dark feelings for him was young Gome and his parents. The people of the village had called him Kazanna. Those he crossed him saw darkness and death just as if he possessed his very own wind tunnel. "So it still continues through your line. If only in name." Kagome somberly sipped on her tea. What a nightmare that most have been? To be named after the thing that haunted his father and even the father before him. m Kazou had looked like he had wanted to offer the young man comfort. It was her que to leave them alone.

"Tomorrow I will summon Inari-sama' s foxes on clan names that are available. You two should pick a date for your mating so it can be set aside. She stood up and stretched he powered humming. "Ah that reminds me Kagome-sama. Your spear is finished. I have placed it in your room." Just like that she was gone to her room excitedly unwrapping the spear.

She was in love as her energy caressed the weapon. As her energy saturated weapon it seemed to hum. Electricity cackled around the spear. It hadn't hurt her hands hurt at all. Fascinated she pumped more energy into it until lightning shot out from it. It had damaged the inside of her room. She had to slide the door open to clear out the smoke. When it was all cleared a man sat in the center of the damage. He was dressed in clothes that looked of Chinese descent. It was mainly made of dark blues and highlights of silver. His long hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with his bangs settled in front of his eyes. He was tanner then the average Japanese person. His eyes were eerie violet much lighter then Kohaku's dark ones. It looked like he had lightning tattooed beneath his eyes. The strange man watched Kagome.

Kagome's energy went to repair the damage the electricity had caused. Her knees buckled at the loss of energy. She clutched her spear as if it was her life line. "Hello.." She said so softly and cautiously. "So you are the Kami I am to be familiar to." Blue orbs blinked in shock. "Excuse me?"


	10. I offer you support

"I am a Raiju. I will be in your service." He tipped his head lazily in a bow. Lightning beasts were not normally made familiars. But his situation was unique much like the young Kami he would be serving. "Ah... Do you have a name?" So inexperienced this one was as she nervously held the spear struck with his very own lightning days before. The lightning beast simply motioned for her to come forward. Kagome carefully sat her spear down and crawled over to him. She didn't early have the energy to bring her self to stand. The Raiju held out his hand. His index and middle finger pressed together with blue electricity cackling at the tips. "Charge your two fingers with energy. Then I want you to to carefully trace the clan name you've chosen in the air. The first time any Kami do this is for their clan name. Do not write in any mortal language. You should be able to write in the language of the Kami." The young Kami furrowed her brows. From the knowledge she had received it mentioned ink. "Wait I thought I needed special ink?"

"Think of it as slang. Ink is what we call the energy used for these sorts of things." Kagome nodded thoughtfully. She chose something very simple. Two of her fingers glowed a vibrant blue along with her eyes. She traced slowly and carefully. Just as if she had written in ink a trail of energy had followed her finger tips. "I claim the name Ito." The glowing script imprinted itself on the wrist of the hand she had written with before vanishing completely.

"Ito... Very plain for a child of Inari-sama." Kagome huffed slightly. "Hey threads are important okay!" The dark haired Raiju chuckled. "Alright Kami. Simply do the same as last time with the name you like to give me. Except this time you will say 'I offer the name'. Remember to Kami names are everything. I will not accept something less then I." The young Kami pulled her hair out of her face looking at this familiar that would be hers. Youkai had mentioned that being a familiar was just the same as being a slave. She didn't want to force the Raiju to do anything he didn't want to. "You seem concerned. A Kami without support is dead. As your familiar I will not abandon you. Even if you so decide to damn this world and the next. I would not be willing to be familiar to someone I was not compatible." Kagome's mouth opened as if she were to speak. But she simply cried noisely. Her biggest fear was being alone.

Her sweet sweet mama was gone from the world. She hadn't even been there to wish her farwell. She was too cowardly to face her grown man of a brother. She couldn't do it. How was she a Kami? She was so weak hearted. The lightning beast pulled the kami into his lap and held her as she sobbed. He caressed her hair just like her mama always had. "You see Kagome Kami? You and I are similar. We cannot be contained. We are strong, dangerous and unpredictable." The raven haired girl sniffled as she wiped her tears. Her fingers and eyes glowed as she traced the name she had chosen on his chest. "I offer the name Tenka." The Raiju's hair seemed to bristle momentarily. "I accept." Tenka had placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. The name Tenka seemed to pulsate before sinking onto his flesh. But it did not vanish.

Tenka grinned widely. "You chose a strong name Kagome." The Kami smiled softly. "Thank you Tenka. I lost my mother today. You helped me more then you know." Tenka simply petted her head. "Get some sleep. Claiming a clan and familiar in one day is draining." Kagome yawned softly as if on que. She had cuddled into his broad chest. Yes this shrine was the closest she could get to home.

Kaede had just finished cooking breakfast. The children had eaten as soon as it was done. Kohaku and Kazou seemed to raise early that morning. But they were in no hurry to eat. Apparently they were woken up by the children's play. Hu seemed to have been on the center of the racket. The General's soft spot for the girl was noticed by everyone. So when she had yelped he was wide a wake and making his way towards her. It warmed Kaede's heart that Hu was getting fatherly attention.

Kagome-sama still hadn't woken. She usually was one of the first to rise. It made her worry so the young woman had gone to wake the kami herself. With a warm smile she slid the Kami's room door open. "Good mo-... P - PUT DOWN KAGOME-SAMA! ! HOW DARE YOU MOLEST MILADYMILAN IN HER SLEEP!" Tenka sleeply rubbed his eyes. "Hah?" Kagome was carefully tucked into his lap. He had one of his arms around her. Kagome murmured at the racket while she waved her hand. The energy that soaked the shrine slammed the door shut. Oblivious to what was going on she muzzled herself closer to the warmth.

Kaede panicked and felt there was no time to get help. She broke down the door with her barehands. "RELEASE KAGOME-SAMA!" Tenka didn't really see the Miko as a threat and yawned. Kagome reached around as if looking for the remote to turn off the tv. Instead she grabbed the end of her familiars pony tail. "Turn it off." That managed to wake Tenka up. The Raiju sighed placing the Kami of the bed of blankets and furs. "Kagome. You still have my hair." Kagome released him and curled into her nest. "Sowey." She mumbled still asleep. Tenka stood up slightly agitated. He faced the Miko who backed up at his movement towards her. The raven haired Raiju stared at her darkly with a smile that did little to comfort Kaede. "Miko. My Kami has requested that you be turned off."

Kaede lips were sealed although she was confused with the situation. "Now I will interpret that as returning you to your duties." Kaede sighed in relief. "However if you attempt to awaken us like that again... I may interpret her orders as turning you off permanently." At this the young Miko froze. This man was scary but he was loyal to her lady it seemed. Tenka placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the dining room. Kaede slunk behind Kohaku. Kohaku had been in the middle of eating when he caught sight of the 6 foot 5 raiju. "... ah it seems Kagome-sama and I share a hobby." The pervert smiled joyously while chuckling. Kazou slid a questioning look his way. "I am Tenka. Kagome Kami's familiar." It was all he said before sitting at the table lazily. He pulled a bottle of sake from his sleeve and took a long swig of it. Kazou glared at Tenka. It was clear to him that this Tenka felt no respect towards them. The Raiju had felt the fox dogs gaze. "Be careful of whom you bare your teeth to kit." The general bristled his eyes turning red.

Kohaku sighed. He had thought he was the one who had problems socializing among his kind. "Kazou. Calm yourself. You are among allies; do not make enemies of them." His voice had cut through Kazou's possessive haze. As Miroku's son he had the charisma to gain the attention of Youkai and human alike. Kazou had rubbed his neck a bit sheepishly. Courtship had made demons more hostile then usual. Tenka had yawned once more. "Kagome is affecting me." While they were not dependent on each other the bond they had made was extremely significant. Kagome must have been utterly exhausted for him to feel the pulls of sleep. Kohaku eyed him curiously. "Tenka-san is it? I am Kohaku... Kagome's follower? No that sounds odd. Nephew perhaps? No, no. That's odd too." From what Tenka noticed the young man was skilled in multiple weapons. His eyes were much darker then his own, but there was cunning lurking there. As for the fox dog his eyes held devotion and mischief. But he had marked him as a threat earlier. Dogs could be so troublesome. They were a self centered lot. Hopefully he had more fox in him. Annoying parts aside he was good with swords. However he was skilled in the magic of his breed. Of what kind Tenka did not know. If he could hide it from Tenka then he must have a mastery of it.

"Yes. The pair of you make good allies for Kagome." Kohaku and Kazou blinked at the praise. Tenka took another swig of sake. The Kami he had wait years for had finally been born. He would not lose her. "When Kagome raises we will pay a visit to the west. Lord Sesshoumaru needs to learn he may not impose his will onto my master." His eyes glowed with mischief and he smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Oh yes the familiar Tenka. I felt like Kagome needed someone to stand with her as her equal. As a Kami there will be few individuals who will not want things from her. I'm hoping Tenka can support her.<p>

Many thanks for those who have reviewed and followed! I hope you all continue to enjoy it.


	11. Preference Rules Appearance

Not everyone is going to like the way this chapter is going to go down but I thought it was for the best.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The Western Shiro was located within the great walls of it's city. Before Rin arrival the city had been inhabited only by demons. From demon famous artisans to famous simple butchers sold their goods in the great city. But slowly as the bright eyed Rin grew the population of humans increased. She had been a fine example of a decent human being. While she was not the only one blurring the lines in between humans and demons. The Slayers village had shown strength and tolerance. They did not kill blindly. They were often contacted by the higher caliber demons for various reasons. It had given both races important allies that hadn't been allies available with past prejudice.<p>

But change would not affect all that resided in the West. There were those who were not so accepting of the new found respect humans were gaining. But those who were set in their ways often died out. It was the the law of nature afterall. Adapt or die. While this was the way of the city, the court had barely changed their ways. Money, pedigree and status ruled in their world. Which is why the Ito Clan were vastly concerned for their leader.

Kazou had not been home for a long time now. He was sure his servants had kept up his house. It had been a gift from Inutaichou himself. It was the fox dogs greatest treasure. He intended to house the rest of the Ito clan there.

After conversing Kazou found out that neither Kagome or Kohaku minded him continuing to serve the West. Tenka had even given his input. He had thought it would be the best course of action for him to continue as General. As the newly named Ito Kazou the council would have trouble removing him from his position. Kagome may have been a new Kami but her familiar had been around a long time. The dog fox had no doubt that the Raiju had a title. Kazou had known one other person with that aged look in their eyes. The former Lord of East had been extremely old in terms of youkai years. Although most wouldn't think so. He did not look like he aged past 25 if you hadn't seen his eyes. Recently the youkai had finally stepped down leaving his offspring to rule.

During the groups travel to the West Kagome had been experiencing trouble. Before she had been extremely drained, but now she seemed to glow with energy. Apparently during her rest a festival had been held. Many prayers had been given to her. The energy that soaked her shrine responded automatically to simple honest prayers. For example someone had prayed for a better crop next season. Her energy had gone into land and enriched it with much needed nutrients. Tenka had explained that not all prayers would be so simple to answer. The Kami would have to see to them personally. Meaning she would have to learn the wonders of teletransporation and transformation. It was important that she could not be easily identified. As a child of Inari-sama it was their trade mark. Even though Kagome was a quick study these things would not come easily. Thankfully Tenka was more then pleased to guide her.

"Kagome before we enter the western city I would like for us to discuss a strategy. I would like for you to transform. It would be beneficial if only the Lord of the West knew of your appearance." They just a few miles outside of the city. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought. "I agree. Many will see you simply as a human female. Frankly it's a lower status even among demons." Kazou had been concerned of the fate that awaited the kami.

Kagome was well aware of the fact that women did not receive the same treatment as men. As woman who had grown up in time where women had equal rights... it was a hard pill to swallow. But she could not only think of herself. "Kami are generally genderfluid. Transformation is key to being a earth bound kami. Appearance is simply preference remember that Kagome." Tenka did have a valid point. She would live many years. But could she always endure the suffering of being a woman during such times? The threat of rape, slavery and even marriage would threaten her. Frankly the only way to gain respect was to be with a man of power. Would it really be so different to have a body of a man? Her personality would not change. Kagome was Kagome regardless of parts were attatched. As Kagome they would not part with their freedom. Being with a powerful man meant being bound to his house and name. Kagome was independent and would remain so. "I understand. It is simply the way of things. We live in a man's world and if I wish to survive it without sacrificing my freedom I will be what I must." The lightning beast was pleased with his master's choice. This was a subject that many new Kami struggled with. His Master had accepted their reality without trouble. Kagome was simply made for this.

"So... What should I do? This is very new to me." Kagome was sitting around the fire with a her gang of misfits. Kohaku seemed overly pleased with the whole situation. "You are aware of the male figure I hope? If not I am sure Kazou would be pleased to demonstrate." Kazou flushed a bit when everyone turned to him. "I know how everything works and what stuff is supposed to look like. But come on who am I going to pose as? A human man? Frankly that's not much different then being a human woman. No offense Kohaku." Kohaku simply waved it off before proposing a idea. "Why not pose as Kazou's long lost relative? Not much is known about his mother. Aside from her affinity." The silver grey haired man grinned mischievously. "That would be perfect. My long lost older brother finally finds me and welcomes me into his newly formed clan." Tenka nodded in approval as he poked the fire. "Yes but... could I really pose as a demon older then Kazou? I mean come on."

The trio of men simply burst into laughter. "You are totally unaware aren't you?" Kagome merely blinked confused at the question. "Forgive me Kagome but even I can tell your soul is extremely old. You will certainly be able to pull it off." The fox dog had met few with wisdom so young. Kagome sometimes reminded him of Inutaichou and that was something to admire. The Kami looked up at the stars thoughtfully. "Then what was your mother's affinity General? I haven't even tested out my new weapon." Kazou stood to his height of 5'11 with excitement clear on his face. "How about we test your skill and see if you can guess what sort of fox I am?" Kagome nodded eagerly in the face of a challenge. Tenka touched his Master's wrist. "But first I want you to transform. You need to get used to the change." Kohaku clapped his hands with a lecherous smile. "Great! I shall be the judge then~"

Tenka had given the young Kami instructions on how to change. Upon much thought Kagome had realized that she looked the way she did simply because she expected it. Kagome knew every inch of her body and face. This appearance remained unchanged simply because that's what she expected and that had made it reality. Kagome experimented thinking of her life as Kazou's brother. He had been taken from his dear mother shortly after birth. This gave him that deep longing that Kazou felt. It was something Kagome knew all too well as she had lost her family as well.

As far as appearance Kagome had decided that his father was a shadow elemental demon. Kagome pictured own her father who did not share her fair skin. It had been so long since she had thought of him. In his youth he had gotten a tattoo that decorated one of his arms. It looked like someone of great skill had painted on him with a calligraphy brush. From the beautiful waves crashing to the lightning and clouds all in tones of grey and black As a child she could remember admiring the image. Kagome would wear it just as he had. She wanted to honor the father that she had missed.

"...Kagome?" Kohaku had shook the kami out of the cluster of thoughts. Kohaku had watched as bit by bit Kagome changed. First it had been something small like the tone of skin. Then the dramatic changes came through. "What I'm trying okay?!" Although Kagone looked like a grown man with sharp cobalt eyes and broad shoulders his voice had remained the same. He was about 6 feet tall. It had been hilarious to watch. The trio of trouble makers couldn't contain their laughter. "K-kagome. I think you should do something about that voice." Finding it funny themselves Kagome once again recalled the voice that had comforted her when she was a child. But also the stern authority she coward from when she was being scolded. "Is this better?" They asked with a slight rasp in the changed voice.

"Yes. Now you just need to change into clothes of the time." Tenka handed the changed Kami a fresh set of clothes he had brought just for this occasion. "Black and blue huh?" Kagome dressed without a care to the audience. Modesty did not come to her easily after years of solo travel. Thankfully they would not have to be concerned about it. On a second thought a marking that looked suspiciously similar to the ones on Tenka's face appeared on Kagome's. "There! Now we match Tenka~" The familiar merely sniffed his master. "Except the scent of fox that you are emitting." Kazou nodded in approval as well. "Only the nose blind would accuse us of lying."

Kagome had felt a bit different. Like there was dangerous and feral inside. While it was different Kagome was satisfied as youki soaked his being. "Kami are made of all energy of the world. Therefore you may be whatever you wish. The Kami have done so for as long as they have existed." Tenka explained as he looked upon Kagome with pride. His Master was certainly talented. The youki did not feel foreign to the Kami and now fox demon.

"Are you prepared little brother?" Kazou and Kagome had mirrored grins that spelled trouble. The two of them shared similar features. However they looked like night and day. Kagome was darker in skin tone. His hair was jet black. Kazou had his father's coloring with pale skin and silver hair. However his silver eyes came from his mother. The two darted off to spar with weapons in hand. "Tenka... If I had not known better I would say they were actually related." The Raiju laughed at that. Frankly it was not far from the truth. Kazou was a favored child of Inari-sama just as Kagome was. In the grand scheme of things they were family.

* * *

><p>I put much thought into this chapter. The debate on making Kagome gender neutral plagued me for a while. But I thought this was the most fitting way for my version of Kagome to survive through the course of time. Being a man or woman is Kagome's choice based on what would benefit them the most. So worry not. Kagome will not always be a man.<p> 


	12. Spirited away Kohaku

Hello! So we have returned. The fateful meeting of Kagome and Sesshoumaru keeps getting pushed back xD. I'm sorry for that. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Kohaku watched as two horse sized foxes (fox and fox dog) nip and wrestled with eachother. They had chose a smaller form seeing as two giant foxes wrestling outside the Western city would cause alarm. One would think that the child of a monk and Slayer would be green with envy. Kohaku was the only human among demons and a kami. But he had felt more at ease then he had among humans. Being with humans made him feel uneasy.<p>

What few had known about Kohaku was that when he was a young boy of 5 years old he had been spirited away. He hadn't returned to his parents until he was 11 years old. His parents had thought he was dead. Slayers searched high and low for the demon that killed one of their own. But they came up empty. Afterall it had been a human who had taken him. Haku had told them he had been stolen by a demon when they were out playing. But Haku had been mistaken. Kohaku had been taken away by a masked human of all things.

The deranged man had been sacrificing young children for a ritual to summon a powerful inugami. Kohaku had been fortunate. The man had fumbled with his words. The inugami waited for that moment to appear in a flash of white flames. The giant wolf looking dog devoured the man. Many had died for that ritual. Cruelly the man had killed children and animals alike to gain the attention of the resting beast. The man had wanted a Inugami under his will. The Inugami had been unsealed by his bloodshed. But the beast was not pleased with the price of such a thing. Kohaku had reached toward the being who had blood soaked on it's muzzle and red eyes. Curious the inugami had lowered it's head. Kohaku had merely hugged it's wet nose and cried in relief. The Inugami had been greatly affected by him. Being only five the child did not know where he was from. Being kind the inugami decided not to leave him to fend for himself. The Inugami could not take a human form so Kohaku had lived among demons form five years. Kohaku had been raised and taught by the inugami. Eventually Kohaku remembered that he was a son of a slayer and a monk. Very few had parents of such origins. Although saddened the Inugami felt the boy should return to his kind.

When he finally returned home he had been barely recognizable. His hair was long, it had only been trimmed during his time with demons. Kohaku had been dressed finely in clothes made out of demonic thread. The child did not speak. Often times he would snarl if upset or even whimper when frightened. It had taken much to get in the habit of speaking in human tongues. He was wary towards humans and preferred to not be in the company of any that weren't his family. Haku was convinced that his brother had been replaced with a demon in disguise. This Kohaku was not his cute little brother whom he loved. Their relationship was strained for many reasons but Kohaku was sure that was the root of it. As he remembered back to his childhood he had offered his memories to Kagome.

Immediately the black foxes ears perked and it's blue eyes slid over to him. It caused Kazou to pause in their play. Kagome headed over to him with soft eyes. Using his muzzle he knocked the man over onto his butt before covering him with wet licks. Kohaku laughed joyously. It was something Inugami had done to him often as a child. Clearly Kagome wanted to offer him comfort. Yes Kohaku had finally found a home just as Inugami said he would all those years ago.

Kazou huffed nipping Kagome's ear before heading the other two back to camp. He had been slightly jealous that Kohaku was accepting the comfort offered by his new brother. To the beast side of Kazou knew that Kagome was not a threat. But in terms of pack Kagome could take his soon to be mate. Kagome rolled his colbat eyes nudging Kohaku towards Kazou. The human kissed the grey fox's black nose chastely. With happy fox barks he licked Kohaku's face. Any signs of jealousy had gone and that had made all of them happy.

Kohaku grabbed the weapons seeing as the pair of demons could not. Maneki chirped excitedly when they had returned. Tenka was still gazing at the fire while smoking his pipe. The pack of odd balls decided that it would be best to turn in for the night. The Kazou and Kagome had decided to remain in their animal forms to shield Kohaku and Tenka from the cold. The fox and fox dog formed a ring around the dog pile of Kohaku, Tenka and Maneki. Kohaku smiled content in the bundle of fur and warmth. Yes Inugami had been right. Kohaku has found his place among a Kami, a Raiju, a nekomata and his favored fox dog.

In the late morning they packed up camp. Kagome made sure everyone was content. Earlier the new demon had gotten up and hunted for the pack. It had been a lesser youkai that Kohaku had favored eating as a child. Most human people would be poisoned by it. But his immune system was used to such food. As for Kagome he could eat just about anything. The once Miko had thought of themselves in layers. Demon, Miko, human, and in their very core essence was the Kami Kagome. Tenka had stirred after the scent of blood his him. He helped his Master skin, gut and eventually cook the meat. The cooked meat was served in a soup with rice noodles and whatever vegetables were available. Kazou and Kohaku had been wrapped up in their own world until Kagome had called them for brunch. Kagome was a bit uncomfortable in clothes not from his era. But what Tenka had given them was more comfortable then the kimonos that women of the era.

"Are you nervous Kagome?" Kazou had been curious of the Kami's feelings as he occasionally picked at the collar of his shirt. The black fox's emotions had been harder to read now that the Kami had changed. The charismatic air had remained around the Ito leader. But now there was a bite to the edge of the Kami's aura. It would make other demons wary. "Nervous? No not at all. I'm sort of excited actually. What are they going to do? I'm no Miko, wench or even human. I dare Sesshoumaru to try and punish me." Kagome's lips curled in a mischievous grin. A chuckle rumbled in Kazou's chest. "That confidence of yours is admirable brother." Kagome's eyes lit up at the the word. "Good. Perhaps you will learn something then. I do not allow myself to get bullied by anyone." Walking at the head of his pack Kagome's colbat eyes glared forward. The western city was rumbling with activity. From merchants to the chatting of wives. Kohaku whistled at the amount of humans he had spotted among demons. "Rin's influence?" Kazou simply nodded as he directed them through the city.

Kohaku stopped occasionally to indulge in his cons and tricks. Kazou watched with obvious curiosity. Tenka had pulled Kagome over to a food vendor. They tasted many youkai foods. The Raiju found the fox's faces amusing especially when he tasted something he disliked. Eventually the pack had made their way to Kazou's house. It was larger then what any of them had been expecting. The servants greeted them meekly before shuffling back to their duties. Kohaku noted that the inside of the house had looked barely inhabited. No wonder the fox dog felt so lonesome. Once room assignments were made and all the things were settled Kagome had called both Kohaku and Kohaku over. The black fox had placed the mark of the Ito mark on a place of their choice. Kohaku had his marks on the inside of his right forearm. Kazou had chosen the back of his neck. Kagome had been extremely giddy after seeing the mark of Ito on his friends. Afterwards the black haired demon had been extremely touchy just as she had been of Tenka after they met.

The before after sparring and meals were finished Kagome had asked about the markings that looked like lightning around Tenka's eyes. He had felt foolish that he had copied them without asking the significance.

Tenka had explained that they were Kagome's clan's symbol. Whomever he had become familiar to would receive his symbol and titles. The only title that the Raiju had remembered was "lightning death" it had made him laugh at the time so he committed it to memory. He was very energetic in his youth.

Now Kagome and her pack were the 'Lightning Death Ito' clan. Kazou had been experiencing a very warm feeling in his chest. It was very distracting. Kagome had wondered if it was best to face the wrath of Sesshoumaru on their own. But it was Kazou who was supposed to deliver "the miko". It was Kohaku who pulled Kazou back down from wherever he had gone to. "I believe that is time you report to Lord Sesshoumaru Kazou." The fox dog blinked with distaste. "I suppose it is time. Will the two of you be joining us?" The question had been directed at his lover and Tenka. The lightning beast had been silent since they had entered the house. "Yes. My Master has been summoned afterall." That had made the kami uncomfortable and kami he bared teeth at the word. Tenka had placed a calming hand on the others shoulder. "Titles are important in this place. Do not be overwhelmed by them." With a soft sigh the Kami closed his eyes. "Let's go before I decide this trip not worth my time."


	13. Remember this Rin?

I've rewritten the last couple of chapters numerous times. I like the direction this is going in though.

* * *

><p>Kazou lead the pack to the Western Shiro gates. The guards had been aware of the order and stopped them after not seeing a woman in tow. "You men dare question me? I have brought the monk of the Shikon Jewel and yet you deny me entrance." A dramatic hand gesture was made to Kohaku who smiled politely. "He is so delicate he is often mistaken for a miko." The guards could not remember if it had been a monk or Miko of the Shikon. All they knew was that the human had uncommon eyes. The monks glaringly obvious violet eyes called attention. They allowed them access. It couldn't cause more trouble then that rouge demon they had allowed in before.<p>

Kazou had been greeted by Rin of all people. Kazou had been very kind to her as a human child fumbling through demonic society. "Oh Kazou! I am so happy to see you." She had hugged the demon without restraint. Softly the demon had returned the gesture. "I see you have company!" Pulling away from him her doe brown eyes traveled from Kohaku, Tenka and finally Kagome. Tears welled in her eyes as she clasp her mouth. Lady Kagome... So many rumors circulated around the miko. Rin had feared very much that she would have aged and died. Looking up composing herself she looked up at a startled Kagome. Rin was very attuned to things spiritual things nature. "Congratulations Kagome! Now that you are here you shall come visit my lovely young ones. I have yet to have them blessed and your timing is wonderful." Before the demon knew it they were being led down the hall. Kagome looked back at her pack with a plead for help. They just shrugged their shoulders. Kazou had informed a servant of their intentions. The servant scurried off to announce their arrival.

"... Rin?" Kagome called softly but sure the masculine voice was intact. "Yes Kagome?" Cheer was in the grown woman's voice with her glorious hair and figure. "How do you know?" Many questions were rolled into the one asked. "You have the same eyes as before. But without a doubt you are a Kami. However I am the only one in this Shiro who can tell. Demons worship Kami too you know? I hadn't even been taught about them as a child until I met Lord Sesshoumaru. I think it's a side effect of eating youkai food. It gives humans keener senses." She was so giddy that she spoke very fast.

Rin looked up at Kagome as they passed through a glorious garden which led to a another building just as grand as the one before. "This is where I stay during my visits to the city. Natsume has his own Shiro. However Lord Sesshoumaru has been subtly requesting a visit." They entered a plush room at the center of the building. Two bright eyed toddlers played on fine bedding and furs as a nanny watched them.

"Hello Haruka This is Kagome who will be blessing the pups." Haruka was a demon of fair strength. Her with murky green scanned Kagome with furrowed brows. She was a water elemental with wavy dark blue locks. "This brute male?" Haruka had been unable to hold her tongue and bit the inside of her mouth at her mistake. Rin's head tilted with a warm smile but her aura was frightening. Kagome grinned a bit sadistically. Rin had grown into a wonderful Lady. "Now Haruka-chan.. You wouldn't happen to be questioning my judgement as Mother and mate to your Master Natsume?" Her voice was soft and sweet but the affect was great.

The water elemental paled and shook her head furiously. "Please report to Rika for reassignment." With quick but deep bow Haruka had left for duty reassignment. Rin sighed as she bent down to inspect the children. "Good child care is difficult to find." Kagome nodded eyes following the short haired toddlers. "So tell me about your mate Rin; I'm very curious." Rin patted the cushioned floor. Obediently the Kami sat comfortably.

"Natsume is a noble of the West. However his Mother was a foreign Byakko demon named Lady Lin. Natsume's father was a fire elemental. So these young ones are human and fire Byakko." Rin pulled back the two toned children's hair exposing tiny white ears. Both cubs had hair that was symmetrically divided into black and white. One of them softly growled at contact. "Do they have names?" Rin gave a toothy grin as one of them nipped at Kagome's finger tips. "We will wait until the choose a gender maintain until they are fully grown. Rarely do grown demons change. Most are hoping they choose to be male. Afterall this is a man's world and women are just living in it." There was bits of dispair in Rin's voice and Kagome petted her hair softly.

"Worry not. Over the years there will be change; I have seen it and lived it. Which is why I am so... unaccustomed to this." Rin gave the Kami a tight hug. "I will pray to you that it happens." Kagome hugged the young woman back. The two pulled away when one of the Cubs whimpered for attention before shifting into a wobbly legged tiger. "May I?" Rin nodded yawning a bit.

The Kami picked up the little tiger carefully. The little Byakko scented the older male curiously. The scent was spicy to the young one and they sneezed flames. Kagome almost jumped in surprise. "I'm not sure how to do blessings yet Rin. I'll have to wait until Tenka returns." The mother of two looked worn out after her excitement had run out. "We can wait." Kagome hummed softly. "Go get some rest Rin I will watch over the little ones."

Rin hadn't gotten much sleep lately. The nanny that had been assisting her had suddenly resigned for unknown reasons. Now she had been left to care for two half demons that had more energy then her. Too exhausted to argue she went to sleep in her room. Kagome had her trust. The other child had transformed and pawned at his feet. It was suprising that they could transform. Rin must have had youki in her system from eating youkai food. With a sigh Kagome sat the other little tiger on the cushioned floor. Then carefully the Kami shifted into a black fox that couldn't have been bigger then a average sized dog. The twins were highly excited and began to wrestle the older demon. Kagome played with them with care.


	14. Patience

The shortest chapter yet!

* * *

><p>Kagome had gotten bored after the little fire Byakkos had fallen asleep. Seeing they had permission the black fox had blessed the children. Thoughtfully he had chosen the words strength and compassion. The fox had done the same as when contracting Tenka however instead of a blue glow it was white in color. Kagome had supposed that the energy colors varied upon use. As a sign favor the Kami played with creating blessed objects.<p>

Kagome had settled on making Ying and yang signs for the twins made out of hardened spiritual energy. It was cliche but it was the first time Kagone had done such a thing. In the palm of Kagome's hand rested the jewels. One of them was clear with a cobalt blue dot and the other was colbat blue with a clear dot. It went against the traditional black and white. But the twins hair was already that way. However it made their hazel eyes stand out. As for a chain... that was a bit complex and Kagome did bother trying.

Rin hadn't been surprised when she entered the twins room. The two Byakko were nestled into the side of Kagome. Her children rarely paid anyone who wasn't of their blood or Lord Sesshoumaru any mind. It had made Rin happy that they had warmed up to Kagome. Perhaps in the morning when Natsume returned she could request to keep the Kami. It was silly of her but she was worried for Kagome. Who knows what Inukimi had wanted from him. Rin had known that Inukimi had felt a great loss upon hearing about Inuyasha-sama's death. Apparently she felt as if she had failed. Rin could not even imagine losing her babies. She shook her head of the thoughts. Kagome woke up from his rest.

"Oh shit I was supposed to meet Sesshoumaru." The Kami rubbed sleep from his face. The Cubs protested that their plaything had gotten up and had preceded to cling to him. That had made Rin giggle. But then she realized she had made both Inukimi and Lord Sesshoumaru wait two hours. "Oh my... it's my fault you are late isn't it?" Kagome stretched lazily. "It's fine. They can't do anything to me." Rin touched her face in concern.

"Let's head to the throne room now. I'll take responsibility for our tardiness." They had found Tenka, Kohaku and Kazou silently waiting in what seemed to be a waiting room. Tenka was as patient as always. Kazou had seemed annoyed and anxious but did not say anything. "Ka-go-me!" Kohaku had gotten up and roughly stretched the Kami's cheeks. "I'm sowwy. That hurts!" Kohaku had definately inherited that temper from Sango. Kagome had given the young man the puppy eyes of doom and was forgiven. "Ruka. We are ready to see Lord Sesshoumaru and Inukimi-sama." The servant nodded and silently opened the door.


	15. A life for a life

Are you ready? The moment you all have been waiting for; Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sat in the throne room accompanied by his mother. She had been overly curious about the Miko of the Shikon. There were many rumors of the woman. Sesshoumaru had not found her as impressive as she had been described in her tales. The only outstanding qualities she seemed to have were her blue eyes and unpredictable nature. Frankly he did not want to bother with even summoning the girl. But a problem stood in his way or rather beside him.<p>

What Inukimi had found interesting was that she was able to keep Inuyasha in check. Something the woman had tried her hand at herself but the boy had always been rebellious. Inukimi had felt for Inutaichou's child when he had lost his mother. She had offered him a home and was rejected immediately. There was little she could do but occasionally send Sesshoumaru out to insure his half-brother was surviving. Sesshoumaru watched as his mother lazily played with a flimsy fan. "It's odd to see you so impatient mother." Inukimi had closed her eyes slightly amused by her son. "Do not confuse me with yourself Maru. The Miko will join us soon. Kazou has entered the city not too long ago." Sesshoumaru had also felt the group of strong individuals enter his city. But he had not been expecting to feel someone from his child. Hours passed and they still waited.

A servant entered the room with soundless grace. "General Kazou has arrived." With dark eyes the girl waited for orders. "Allow them entrance." The girls eyes shifted nervously. "It seems that Rin-sama is entertaining them in her wing..." Sesshoumaru dismissed the girl before rubbing his temples slightly annoyed. His mother laughed softly. "That ward of yours is amusing." Inukimi had been happy that ever so slowly her son was losing the resentment of all humans. Afterall some worthy allies and pawns were mortals. It would be a shame to simply waste then.

Moments later another servant opened the door for Rin. The young woman was all smiles as she led a odd group of men into the Throne room. She paused to bow to both Inukimi and Sesshoumaru. Only Kazou followed her lead. Kagome merely met Sesshoumaru' s eyes sharply. It would have been threatening had the man not had a tiger cub on his shoulder and another on top of his head. "Lord Sesshoumaru. I gave brought you Kagome as you have requested." The man that stood 6 feet tall with raven locks and colbat eyes stepped forward. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Inukimi." Kagome tipped his head in a bow in the woman's direction.

"I believe I asked for the miko and not a demon man Kazou." Kagome bit his lip feeling slightly annoyed with this man's haughty tone. Inukimi' s golden eyes were locked on the man that stood behind Kagome. "Ah. Mumei it seems that you are still alive my friend." Tenka flashed sharp fangs in a grin. "It seems you are still causing trouble my friend." The inuyokai woman was so tempted to curl her lip in distaste. Kagome turned to Tenka with a questioning look but the familiar just winked. That had caused the Kami to relax a bit. The tension in the room was broken with a light clap of hands. Rin easily commanded the attention of the room. "Lord Sesshoumaru I have the greatest news! Kagome is now a Kami! He has been kind enough to bless my cubs earlier today. Celebrations are in order."

That had caused both the mother and son to exchange meaningful looks. "So the Miko of legend as finally taken her place as a Kami. Tell me Kagome-sama whose favor have you gained?" Inukimi rested her chin on her hand watching the once woman and now man. Kagome's eyes lit up at the challenge in the woman's voice. "Inari-sama had granted me with favor and guidance. Tenka or whom you call Mumei is my familiar." Kagome smiled pleasantly enough. But the aura that backed him dared the two to challenge him. "So it seems that instead of a trial we will be discussing business then." Sesshoumaru had cut his mother off before she had the chance to speak. Finally a trial was off the table. Rin had been very relieved in that moment. Icy golden eyes tore into Sesshoumaru. His mother did not like being interrupted.

"There is still the matter of the son I lost to that mission of yours Kagome-sama." That had made the kami stiffen and her eyes turned to steel. "Yes and you failed him him long before I did. Who was there after 50 years of being sealed to a damn tree? It was me. Who stood by him during battles where his life could have been lost. It was me. Who healed his wounds and guarded him on his human nights? It was me. Who sat with him as he heaved his final breaths? It was me." Kagome's voice was nothing short of thunderous. The rooms sturdy wood seemed to shake. "Do not dare tell me what I owe you when you have done nothing to save that son you are whining about." In that moment Kagome could have shifted into a feral beast. But Tenka reached out towards the raging Kami with a gentle touch. With that a sense of calm had returned and the Kami composed himself.

Inukimi watched with delight written clearly on her face. "Then shall we make a fair trade then? A life for a life. I know you live off tributes and prayers. If you change Inuyasha's fate then I will give you the life of my other son Sesshoumaru." That statement had stunned everyone in the room. Sesshoumaru looked upon his mother with wide eyes as if she had gone mad. He could not even speak in protest it was that shocking. Kagome let out a shaky breath.

"I accept your deal. However along with Sesshoumaru's life I want a shrine built in my name in this city." Inukimi snapped her fan closed joyfully. "My dear you have a deal." Just then a white fox had appeared. "Hello Kagome-sama I am here to over see the contract in between yourself and Lady Inukimi." In its mouth was a scroll with the binding words of the contract that had just been spoken. "I just require both of you to sign. Kagome-sama in ink and Lady Inukimi in blood." The contract was passed around and signed. After over looking things the fox was gone as if it had never been. Rin had smiled sweetly once everything was settled. "Shall we dine then? I have already requested a grand feast."

Inukimi smiled at the young woman. "Yes that would be best. Please show our honored guests to the dining room. We will join you shortly." With that Rin and her guests had left them. Sesshoumaru's eyes were edged with red. "You have gone too far this time mother." Fine silver brows furrowed. "Have I really Maru? Do you rather be mated to one of these women of the court? Or do you prefer to have Inuyasha returned to life? That boy did not deserve to die as he did." Once again his mother's soft spot for the half breed had shown itself. "The Taisho line has not had the favor of a kami in a long time. Perhaps it will bring us good fortune." Sesshoumaru scoffed loudly. "You trust that foolish miko?" Inukimi fanned herself softly. "The lightning death is her familiar. He had assisted your father many times. That is enough to receive my trust. It would do you well to respect your betters boy. Kami are above you in the food chain." With a light tap of her fan on Sesshoumaru's cheek Inukimi had gotten up to join her guests. Sesshoumaru had worried for the Miko's fate for nothing. He should have been more concerned with himself. Once again his mother had found a way to make him squirm.


	16. Good bye Kagome Higarashi

Thanks so much for all the reviews and support! For some reason I really like Inukimi. I plan on going into detail why Inukimi is the way she is. As for Sesshoumaru I'm still struggling with him. But it's getting easier.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Dinner had gone smoothly even though Sesshoumaru kept throwing Kagome dark looks. The Kami hadn't cared. He was far more concerned with his decision. Without a doubt Inuyasha deserved to live. But changing the past would mean changing the future as well. It would be likely that once Kagome started meddling in another period the small life he had built here was likely to be erased bit by bit. Kohaku and Kazou would remember him without a doubt. Even though Miroku and Sango would not. It hurt to be forgotten. But what about Shippo? Deep in his core he missed HIS kit. Even Kouga and Ayame weighed on his mind. Would his shrine even exist? Would little Hu and Kaede be happy? Kagome shut his eyes. Hu would probably have a family. Shippo wouldn't have to suffer from the loss of his father. Kaede would probably still be named after such a great Miko. Inukimi was bound to her word to build him a shrine and worship him as Kagome. He would survive but his home... That would be gone.<p>

But his sweet mother... She would be able to watch her little girl graduate from school. Get a career and perhaps even marry a good man. Then have children and watch them grow up. This... This was the price of being a Kami. No human connections. But too much hurt had been caused by both the jewel and Kagome. Kagome the Kami was determined to make amends. Tenka would stand by him that Kagome was sure. Tenka could cross the eras with him as he pleased. For that Kagome was relieved. Man, woman, demon or even Kami Kagome could not carry the burden alone.

'Kagome-Kami?' Softly a voice called out. It sounded like Rin's voice. 'I'm not sure if you can hear me but please... Don't let me grow up without Lord Sesshoumaru. I can't imagine what life would be like if he wasn't my father.' Rin ' s voice quivered softly in a plea. It hadn't even occurred to Kagome that they would be separated. But of course it could happen. If there was no jewel Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to cut off Sesshoumaru's arm. Colbat eyes glowed in the dark as Kagome checked the fate lines of the two. Apparently the two had met by chance. Their souls weren't tied. With a hum Kagome connected the two with the words father and daughter. Afterwards Kagome felt that glorious warmth in his chest. It felt so good Kagome had reverted back to being a woman. The clothes she was wearing adjust to fit her smaller size.

Tenka had entered the guest room Inukimi had offered to let them stay in. Kohaku and Kazou had returned back to the fox dog's house. Most likely to indulge in bodily pleasures. Tenka hadn't missed the perverted look on Kohaku's face. The thunder beast shook his head. Idiots both of them. Kagome lay on the extravagant bedding with eyes fixed on the window. Silently Tenka shut the door behind him and lit the lamp. "Are you concerned Kagome?" In the light Tenka noticed that Kagome had returned to being a lady although the demonic edge hadn't left. "I realized that being a Kami means more then simply living a very long time." The raiju made himself comfortable next to his Master. "It means cutting all ties with my human life. No shikon, No Dad, No mama, No Souta, No Granpa, No Shippo, No Sango and Miroku... Hell the only person that will know the original me is Sesshoumaru. How unfortunate." Clearly she was in mourning for the life she had lost. But her beloved people had so much to gain from this. Slowly tears rolled down her face and then the she started to cry noisly. Violet pink eyes closed as Tenka pulled the young Kami into his arms. Kagome cried into his shoulder with her arms wrapped so tightly around her familar. It was as if any moment he would disappear.

Tenka petted her hair as he had done the first time they had met. "As long as there is Kagome there will be a Tenka. Do not forget that I will never be lost." Kagome looked up with watery eyes and a snot nose. "D-don't you dare regret those words ever." Her voice was strained from her crying. But Tenka couldn't help but smile. "I assume that's a order?" Kagome wiped her eyes and found something to blow her nose. "Damn straight that's a order." The Raiju grinned cheekily before pulling Kagome back down onto the bed. "Get some sleep Kagome." With a yawn the Kami snuggled close. "Yeah... Tomorrow we will see Inutaichou..." Not long after those words were spoken the girl was asleep.

Tenka had sighed someone was eavesdropping on them. "Lord Sesshoumaru how long do you intend on standing at the door? Come in or leave." Kagome had been too upset to sense the demon Lord. Silently the Lord entered and shut the door behind him. "Mumei." Pink violet eyes watched the man somewhat annoyed. "Yes?" The dog demon looked like he had something to say but was having a hard time getting it out. "I will be joining you and... Master." Tenka's eyes widened and blinked realizing that the Lord was indeed in his silk sleeping clothes. The desire to scoff or laugh bubbled up in the Raiju. The word master must have felt like bile in the Lord's mouth. Inukimi had devious intentions when she gave them a room with a huge bed. Tenka's eyes shifted to Kagome who was sleeping deeply. "Do as you like but do not wake her." With that Tenka closed his eyes. Sesshoumaru inwardly huffed at the Raiju. But he did not argue and simply settled himself besides the young Kami.

In the morning Kagome's eyes fluttered open lazily. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of a sleeping Sesshoumaru. Immediately Kagome shifted back into being a man. Just as soon as he had the anxiety had fled from him. Golden eyes snapped open, Sesshoumaru had felt the anxiety from the Kami. But instead of finding a panicked woman the inuyokai found sharp colbat eyes trained on him. "Tenka. Why is Sesshoumaru in my bed?" Tenka hummed softly. "The pup was cold." Sesshoumaru glared at the man peering over Kagome. The Kami scoffed loudly. "Is that so? Apparently we will be missed." Sesshoumaru sat up rolling his shoulders. "Do you really intend on doing ad my mother has requested?" The question was unexpected. "Of course. I signed a contract. Only Kazou, Kohaku, Inukimi and yourself will remember me." The Lord was slightly confused on why the Kami had agreed to the contract. More was lost then what was gained. Was the Kami that foolishly in love with Inuyasha? It was mad if it wax the case. "You would really go so far for the half-breed?" Kagome sighed softly. "No. But I will go this far the people who needlessly lost their lives for the Shikon jewel."

The air was a bit tense on the subject of the Shikon and all the destruction it had caused. "That's very admirable of you..." Golden eyes shifted over to Kagome as he trailed off. "What should I call you?" That had made the Kami blink. Sesshoumaru had never seemed to care about who Kagome was or her intentions. But the Kami Kagome seemed to be different. "Kagome that is my name."

Tenka watched the interactions in between his Master and Sesshoumaru with a analytical eye. Sesshoumaru seemed to be developing respect for Kagome. Or he was simply submitting to someone who practically owned him. Kagome held the Western Lord's life in his hands. Perhaps the Lord had a change of heart after listening in on their conversation last night. Or maybe it was simple life preservation. But Sesshoumaru would be rather kil someone then brown nose. His father was very much the same. The whole thing left Tenka curious.

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru tested the name out under his breath. "What is your next course of action?" Kagome sat as seven black tails appeared flickering in excitement. "Tenka and I are going to see Inutaichou. I intend to make a deal with him." Colbat eyes were lit up with mischief. Tenka chuckled softly at his master. "I believe Sesshoumaru is curious on what you intend to do with him." Kagome blinked in surprise. "Nothing." Skeptical golden eyes pinned the fox demon. "I'm serious! Well okay outside of marking you when I see Inutaichou that's it. I have no intentions on enslaving you or killing you or something." That had made the inuyokai laugh softly. Frankly Kagome and Tenka had thought the Lord had a mental break. "Unpredictable as ever I see. May I ask what you will be marking me as? Possession, intended or family? Your options are limited Kagome." Kagome scowled darkly at this. "You will be mine. That is all that matters." The fox demon had closed the subject with those words. "I see."

Tenka whistled softly as the tension finally lifted. "When would you like to go Kagome?" The well wouldn't be nessicary. The ability to travel across the ages was rarely given to such young Kami. But Kagome was trusted with the knowledge even as a human. "After I figure out the best way to approach Inutaichou." Tenka laughed at this. "He is very complicated. However he just has one weakness." The Kami pouted lightly, ready for her familar to just be blunt. "Beautiful women are my father's Achilles heel." Sesshoumaru had answered with what sounded like pity. The Raiju felt that Inutaichou would be rolling in his grave knowing that his son pitied him of all things. Tenka wondered if Sesshoumaru would ever admit his own faults. "Then tell me pup. What is yours?" Sesshoumaru had stood up and made his way to the door. He paused before leaving. "Honor will be the death of me."

Kagome sighed exhausted from talking to Sesshoumaru of all people. Colbat eyes slid over to Tenka finally noticing that his hair was down and unruly. Slightly amused Kagome had decided to indulge in pack behaviors before they left today. No words nessicary Tenka had let Kagome brush and pet him. Eventually not one tangle had remained and Kagome tied his hair in a high pony tail with ease. During the process Tenka had growled softly in bliss. With Tenka and perhaps Sesshoumaru as allies Kagome had hoped that he or she would survive.


	17. Deeper into the Past

Sooo I did edit some things today! I hope I fixed the majority of my errors. As for Kazou I changed his eye color to green and his hair to slate grey. I thought there were too many characters with white - silver hair. I also slid the word Daiyoukai in places. I think Sesshoumaru is Daiyoukai. I've heard different things like Taiyoukai. But hey its one letter please don't hurt me xD

* * *

><p>Touga sat silently against a tree enjoying the weather. The wind was gentle and the sun was bright. Rarely was Touga ever to have such leisurely time. Especially with his pup Sesshoumaru who slept peaceful at his side. This forest was coated with his youki no demon would dare to enter. Even the dull lesser youkai had survival instincts. Excluding his allies of course. In the distance someone had entered the edge of the forest. It was Mumei and a companion. The Lord's youki could not sense what exactly the being was. But Touga did not feel threatened. Mumei had been around during his father's rein and perhaps even during his father's sire's time. So Touga waited patiently.<p>

It didn't take long for someone to come into his line of sight. A woman with short hair and brilliant colbat eyes. A rarity among humans of this land. She was dressed in odd white clothing that revealed more then any clothed woman would be willing to. Black lightning danced around her eyes. Her arm even displayed a vicious storm. Touga had never seen a woman with a tattoo of all things. It was curious. Perhaps she was a siren. He had heard of such creatures existed among the seas.

The girl had paused momentarily. Her eyes scanned him and his son without fear. Most would look downcast at him in fear and respect. Mumei had approached her with amusement clear on his face. His pink violent eyes met Touga's in a silent question of 'may we join you?' Touga simply nodded. The girl strode over to him without fear with Mumei following behind. That was odd. Mumei had always walked beside all his compsnions. He swore loyalty to no one and demanded equality. He was infuriating but it was somehow charming. But he was showing submissive behavior to a girl who looked human. He couldn't sense any power, presence or stench of mortality. It was strange. "Hello Inutaichou." She smiled at him fondly as if looking at someone she knew. She tipped her head a show of respect. "My name is Ito Kagome and this is my friend Ito Tenka." In that moment it this had made sense. Mumei was a god companion without a god. It seemed like he had finally found what he was looking for. A Kami to be companion to and a actual name.

"There is no need for one such as yourself to call me by title. I am Touga and this is my son." Her face lit up immediately. "That cutie is Sesshoumaru?" Her face displayed strain and that again was confusing. "Kagome you are being rude." Mumei - no Tenka had scolded her lightly. "But... I want to hug him and pet him. He's so cute!" Conflict was clear on her face and that had made Touga laugh. Sesshoumaru was only a decade old and was four times the girls weight. Most were wary of him even though he was merely a pup. "Worry not my friend. She is welcome to touch my son. Tenka is it?" Kagome smiled clearly delighted. She approached the sleeping pup carefully before taking a seat and caressing his fur. "Yes Kagome has blessed me with a very good name." Lazily Tenka took a seat near Touga. "I see. So what brings a Kami and her companion to a simple Lord like me?"

Kagome scratched behind Sesshoumaru's ear. Suddenly the pup had felt a phantom touch. No scent and no presence had caused him alarm and he whipped around and bit. The pup was confused at the sight of a female. The taste of blood hit him. But had caused him to release the hand was the electricity that exploded his mouth. He yelped and backed up with a whimper. Kagome didn't even take notice to her bloodied and torn hand. She turned her head over to Touga with wide eyes. "Oh no! Is he okay? I didn't mean startle him let alone hurt him." Touga simply shook his head. "It's not your fault. It is mine. I apologize I forget he is more sensitive then most his age." Touga called Sesshoumaru over softly. Kagome watched somewhat amazed on how little words it took to settle the pup. A guilty look was clear on Sesshoumaru's face and he approached meekly. Kagome held her bleeding hand. The pup merely lapped at it on apology.

Tenka rolled his shoulders a bit tense at the scent of his master's blood. "Inukimi has made a deal with my master. I was curious to see if you would like to make one as well." Touga scowled and crossed his arms. "Why would she bother with that? She is well cared for." The Lord was slightly offended. "She did so for your son." Tenka was going to give vague information until the daiyoukai agreed to a contract. "What happens to Sesshoumaru?" Anxiety was bubbling up in Inutaichou's gut. Inukimi wouldn't play games with the Kami for kicks. It had to be serious. "We cannot tell you unless you come into contract with me. To put it bluntly I need you." Kagome had answered this time while petting the pup with her uninjured hand. Touga's brows furrowed. "What are your terms?" Kagome smiled softly. "Be my friend and ally. I need status, wealth and influence. However I am young. I do not yet have these things."

"What will I gain from this deal of yours?" The price did not seem too hefty. But the Kami were fickle and troublesome. "You will gain information from the future." Touga paused. Could this Kami really have the ability to flip through the ages? Rarely did young Kami ever have the knowledge. "How do I know you information is valuable?" Tenka felt the need to speak but a look from Kagome had him silent. "Inukimi wouldn't bother with me if there wasn't anything to gain. To tell you the truth you have everything to gain from this deal while I will lose everything." Her words were tinged with loss. If Inukimi and Tenka had trusted her them he would too. Afterall who would deny such a opportunity? Only a fool and Touga was not one. "I accept your terms."


	18. Kagome's Claim and the Puppykit

The contract was signed and sealed with one of Inari's foxes as witness. Then began Kagome's tale of the Shikon jewel. Then the story of Inuyasha's birth and bitter love story. Kagome told of Naruku's origins and his ambitions. Eventually she told of the conflict in between half-brothers. Touga felt proud and ashamed of Sesshoumaru at the story of the loss of his arm and how Rin came to be his ward. Not because Sesshoumaru had taken in a human child; he felt shame that his eldest went against his final wishes. She couldn't force herself to talk much about Miroku and Sango. Even though their roles were so key to the story. But the loss of them was fresh. Then began the hardest part of the Shikon saga; the last battle. This was the first time she told of Inuyasha's death and Naraku's defeat. It took everything in Kagome not to cry. She told of how she started as a modern school girl then a Miko and finally a Kami. She smiled fondly as she spoke of Kazou, Kohaku and Maneki. She told of Inukimi's contract but she could not give motive to why Inukimi would want Inuyasha alive and well. Let alone use Sesshoumaru as a bargaining chip. Touga listened with a grim expression. He committed everything to memory. From the epic battles to the silly arguments. When it was all said and done Kagome expressed her desire for a better future.

"I see... Kagome what will you do with Sesshoumaru then?" Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. I couldn't refuse him. It had to be equivalent exchange for Inari-sama to approve of it. I guess I'll just claim him." Touga was at a loss of words. Kagome sat neatly with Sesshoumaru's big head on her lap as she petted him. Tenka had understood why the daiyoukai was so silent. Sesshoumaru was to be the Western Lord. But him being claimed by the Ito Clan made things complicated. His son wasn't going to be able to take a mate without Kagome's permission. Most wouldn't know of the Ito clans heavenly origins. It would just look extremely bad unless the Ito gained influence and wealth. "Then may I ask... Will you simply live throughout the years or time travel again?" It was something Kagome had not concidered. "Well.. I don't know honestly."

Tenka had foreseen this potential problem. "We will do as I have always done. Stay for a few months then move on to another time." Now that Touga thought about it Tenka never remained for long but would pop up randomly it. It was strange but he never paid it much attention. "That works for me. But honestly.. I don't have a shrine how will I survive here?" Touga raised a brow. "I thought Inukimi promised you one." Kagome's brows furrowed. "Well yes but that's the future Inukimi." Tenka grinned mischievously. "That's the wonderful thing about Kami contracts. Past, present or even the future has no restrictions on them." Touga grinned as well. "So it seems that you will be calling the Western capital your home." Kagome pouted a bit. "But I like my shrine.." Tenka sighed. "It is still yours. But in your absence only small prayers may be answered. Here you have the opportunity to gain what is nesscary for us." Kagome couldn't argue with that. "That reminds me." Kagome had done the same she had done for Kazou and Kohaku but oddly enough the Kami ink was red as she wrote the word "mine" on the pup's forehead. The crescent moon that once decorated his forehead changed into a black bolt of lighting. "... Was that supposed to happen?" Kagome in that moment saw everything Sesshoumaru could remember up to know and was overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth in her chest.

"Your claim has over ruled all others. When Inukimi made this deal she was the only one with claim to him. So now he is yours and no one elses." Kagome's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?! I can't raise Sesshoumaru!" She looked so unnerved it had made Tenka and Touga laugh at her expense. "Don't worry. You have shown favor to the Taisho line by making contracts with Inukimi and I. Sesshoumaru will still be in our care until he is grown." Kagome fell back onto the grass on relief. "That's so great you have no idea." Touga may have looked rough around the edges but he did have a sense of compassion. "Perhaps it is best we return to the Western city."

Kagome had shifted into her male kitsune daiyoukai form. The last thing Kagome needed was rumors spreading of The Inutaichou with a new woman by his side. Even though Touga looked a bit disappointed. Kagome couldn't care less. They decided to pass through a small village for a report. Sesshoumaru had been told to go around it. A large inuyokai would frighten the villagers. Not too long ago war in between Touga and a rivaling Lord had had taken place in the West. It had ended with the Lord's death and many others. Most villages were still recovering from the damage. Inutaichou had made it his priority to check in with the villages who took the hit the hardest.

The village head was human and was clearly distressed even in his attempts to seem calm. "Ah Lord Inutaichou welcome!... We weren't expecting you and your guests." He looked oddly familar. He was a plain looking man but there was something about him that had Kagome's eyes trained on him. Kagome folded his arms finally realizing why he hadn't cared for this man. He was the one who allowed the villagers to abuse Kazou. His face was the clearest out off all the humans in Kazou's memory simply because he could have made the villagers stop. Inutaichou found this behavior suspicious even for the village head. "I see. Is everything going well? The rebuilding seems to be done." The village head was young and a nervous man. What was worse was the dark looks Tenka and Kagome had trained on the human.

The village head toyed with his hands and worked up his nerves. "You see... there has been a thief. A fox demon perhaps. I told the villagers it was best to let you handle these matters but it seems they have taken it upon themselves to-" Kagome needed no further explanation. Clear as a bell a plead for help rang in his head. He disappeared in a flash of wind only to end up in front of a frightened child Kazou. The villagers had been throwing heavy stones at him. Kagome's appearance had frightened them enough for them to stop. It had caused some to run away and others stood their ground shaking slightly. Kazou's face was all cut up and bruised. His fox like ears were pressed to his head and his eyes clenched shut bracing himself for the next blow. His tail was curled around him with patches of fur missing. Kagome turned his back to the villagers and bent down at the child Kazuo's level. "Calm yourself. I am here for you Kazou." Big emerald eyes opened cautiously. "I-inari-sama?" Kazuo's voice quivered in a whimper.

Kazou was amazed at the appearance of a man with sharp colbat and blue black hair. He scented of fox demon but the child didn't believe it was so. There was this glow around the man thst could only be called heavenly. His mother had always told him if he was in desperate need Inari-sama would save him but only if he had faith. Being young and bitter he thought it was nonsense until now. "No. My name is Kagome unfortunately Inari-sama is busy at the moment. But I am here for you." With care Kagome gathered the dirty and bleeding Kazou into his arms before facing the vengeful villagers. "W-who are you?" Kagome's glared at them momentarily before his eyes darted over to the spineless village head who warily led Inutaichou and Tenka to the mob. "He is a valued friend of mine. I do not think he appreciates the stoning of children." The mob immediately settled themselves. Rogue demons they could get away with threatening but not ones aligned with Inutaichou. "But.. My Lord he has stolen food!" One was so bold to call out. "I see. So have I not been providing enough aid then? Recent times have been hard but you could not spare food you have been given to a orphan child?"

"No, no my lord. The villagers were just frightened and over reacted. I apologize for our foolishness." Groveling was this village heads specialty it seemed. Inutaichou seemed satisfied with that. "If you wish to continue to have my favor I suggest you display the tolerance I have for you." With that the group left with a injured Kazou in Kagome's arms. Anger paced aroubd the Kami's belly like a enraged beast. But he looked nothing but calm on the outside. Kagome checked for the Ito marking on the back of Kazou's neck and it was there. Green energy worked it's way around the young child who couldn't be much older then Sesshoumaru if not the same age. The boy reverted back into his fox form unable to hold a human form in his exhaustion. He was clearly starving and he was much smaller then he should be. He was only the size of a medium sized dog and his ribs were apparent. Kazou was out cold and Kagome had wished they had reached him sooner. Sesshoumaru had found them not long after they had left the village. His eyes were dead set on Kazou. He sniffed the air curiously.

Kagome had bristled slightly in warning. Sesshoumaru took to staying close to Touga afterwards. "Is there a reason you have decided to pick up the kit?" Touga was curious of why the Kami was already so attatched. Kagome petted Kazou carefully enriching his body with his youki. "This is Kazou. He is your future General and my brother." It hurt Kagome deeply that Kazou had lived through such a hard life. But that was over and things would get better for him if Kagome had anything to do with it.

Touga had been curious of the one named Kazou in Kagome's tale; he had entrusted him with something very important. Clearly he would come to love the fox dog as one of his own. His eyes roamed over the kit. Kazou's life had been difficult and it was a miracle the boy still breathed. If Kagome had not stepped in then Touga would have. Children did not deserve such hardship. But in these times children were handed it daily. Part of him tried to remain apathetic to individual suffering and tried to better his territory as a whole. But it seemed no matter what he did humans and demons alike were cruel and unforgiving. It was a bleak point of view. Touga had simply hoped that individuals that cared would soon out number the ones that didn't. Perhaps there was hope now that a Kami was actively involved with the Western territory.

When they had reached the gates of the West's Capital Kagome looked around curiously. Clearly it was not the economical center it was in the future. The only businesses that seemed to be open were the war affiliated ones. Perhaps they had passed one tailor and a food vendor but there was nothing as far as recreation. Other then that men were the majority of the population in comparison to the few female warriors. The sound of construct ruled over all others. Everyone Touga had passed as they made there way to the Shiro bowed deeply in respect. One they were inside of the Shiro they were immediately tended to. Maneki finally peaked his head out of Kagome's bag before leaping onto the Kami's shoulder. Their things were taken to the rooms which they would stay in. Sesshoumaru still had not shifted into a human form despite the wary looks he received from servants. Touga had led them into a sitting room and they all made themselves at home.

Maneki warmed up to Touga as he was petted. "A nekomata? I thought you were a dog person Kagome." He grinned in a way that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha. It was so strange that even though both sons had his coloring neither resembled him. Touga had a a appearance that seemed distinctly feral. While Sesshoumaru looked refined and Inuyasha had softer features. In Kagome's lap rested a deeply sleeping Kazou. He hoped that he would wake up soon. Kagome's Youki could only do so much; the boy needed to eat.


	19. Overwhelmed Kagome

During Kagome's stay in the Shiro he had adopted a appathetic attitude. The servants were civil but they were very cautious of him. The nobles of the place treated him with sarcastic sort of kindness. Kagome made no claim to a title or land. Frankly the residents of the Shiro were pretty sure he was just another one of Touga's strays. He wasn't given a luxurious room or refined clothing. The only special treatment he had recieved was the daily lunch with Touga and access to the library. Outsiders looked upon him with envy and bitterness just for recieving that. Kagome couldn't imagine the wrath Inuyasha's mother had endured. But this is how Kazou had lived and grown up. Living like this had planted the seeds of loneliness and bitterness. Perhaps this too was why Sesshoumaru had grown up with that stoic icy demeanor. The Kami was counting the days till he could leave. The last thing he wanted was to feel this way.

Kazou was doing well over the course of weeks. He was finally getting what he needed to grow instead of the bare minimum that kept him hanging on to life. For that Kagome was greatful. From what Kagome knew Kazou would slowly gain memories from his other time line as he grew. Things would most likely be similar for Sesshoumaru. At the moment both were too young to hold that type of information. But Kazou called Kagome Aniki with a softness that his future self didn't have. Kagome didn't even have to ask him to. When the boy had woken up he had called Kagome Aniki. It was a fact that was clear even to someone so young. It had made Kagome heart just a bit lighter.

Tenka had been busy with the plans for the shrine. Apparently building the thing hadn't taken long. Just this morning Tenka had mentioned the finishing touches would be made. Kagome had a feeling that the restlessness was growing in him too. It was clear in those pink violet eyes. Well to Kagome at least. The servants kept their distance from him. Noble women and men often approached him with certain intentions. Apparently celestial beasts were rare and highly sought after. But Tenka was uninterested in any of them. Settling down was the at thing on his mind.

Touga was always occupied with business so Kagome rarely saw him. The one thing he had made a point to do was eat lunch with him everyday. But Kagome had a slight feeling that if his form had been female he would be seeing Inutaichou alot more. It had caused a involuntary shiver down Kagome's spine. Inuyasha would brust from his grave if he found out his old man hit on Kagome. But then again that was appart of Touga's charm. He had a mischievous streak in him. Perhaps he had some fox blood. It wouldn't surprise Kagome if he did.

As for Sesshoumaru the Kami hadn't seen him once in his stay. Touga had mentioned that his brother was in charge of caring for him. Well half brother but Touga was insistent on calling him his brother. A odd opposite of both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Guiren was a inuyokai with half foreign dog demon in him. His hair was a ebony color with eyes to match. His hair was kept braided neatly. His facial markings were similar to Touga's but a eclipsed moon rested on his forehead. Kagome had passed him leaving the library. His eyes were a black hole that could have swallowed Kagome.

Today Kazou was napping deeply. Kagome had begun to teach him how to read. After a while he was completely exhausted. Together beneath a tree they rested. Colbat eyes rested beneath closed lids. Wind gently blew across the land and the sun bathed his Kagome's skin. Days like these had kept Kagome going. Lightly something caressed his jaw. Colbat eyes snapped opened in alarm. He was greeted with the sight of a man leaning over him. His eyes were a soft gold and his expression was curious. A braid of white hung over his shoulder. Kagome raised a brow silently. Clearly he was inuyokai; perhaps a member of the council. "So beautiful... Truly my family is blessed." Kagome didn't know what to say. Obviously his concept of personal space was limited. "No. I believe I am just cursed." Kagome spoke with a bit of a bite to his tone. He was still embarrassed. Lightly the man laughed with light in his eyes. "I cannot be sorry for that. It benefits me greatly to have you here."

Kazou yawned softly in his fox dog form. He stretched his muscles and looked at Kagome curiously. "Aniki... you know it's creepy to talk to yourself." Kagome simply ruffled his fur. "Good puppy kits should watch how they speak to elders." Kazou didn't protest and enjoyed the touch. The man practically in Kagome's lap pouted softly. "He can't see me." Although it was a whisper Kagome could hear him clearly. "Go inside and get some sleep. I don't want you getting your fur messy again." With that Kazou had bounded off into the Shiro. Once he was out of ear shot Kagome turned his attention back to the man. "A ghost? It's been a while since I've seen one." The other scowled deeply. It looked out of place on someone with such a pretty smile. "Susumu is my name not Ghost."

Kagome hummed softly. "Susumu then. Why have you shown yourself to me?" Susumu's expression lightened again. "I want to give you something special for what you've done." That had caused Kagome pause. It took a moment for him to speak again. This time with a appathetic expression. "You owe me nothing." Susumu pressed his forehead against the Kami's. "Oh yes I do. My boy has been given a future with his sons. For that you have lost much. It's only fair I give you something." Colbat eyes gazed deeply into golden ones that held a deep compassion. "Then what is it you intend on giving me? Dead men don't have possessions." Kagome's voice was cold. Frankly he didn't want anymore to do with the dogs of the West. So deeply he was bound to his word and duty to them. It was almost crippling. Loss clawed at him deeply. Part of him wished he had never fell down the well. That he had never released Inuyasha and was never needed in the past. Softly Susumu cupped his face. Sorrow was clear on the Kami's face. Kagome watched silently too engulfed in his emotions to respond. "Thank you Kagome." Ever so sweetly a chaste kiss was placed on Kagome's lips. Then Susumu was gone as if he had never been there.

Roughly Kagome rubbed his face in frustration. There had to be a limit to how much these dogs could mess with him. First Inuyasha had lead her on for years. Bitterness and envy grew in her teenage self. Being compared to Kikyo shreded into her self worth. He had promised Kagome the world only to die without remorse with Kikyo. Kagome scoffed in annoyance. So foolish she had been. But looking back Kagome probably didn't love Inuyasha like she thought. She clung to the safe haven he represented. He protected her most of the time. But then there were times when he was gone and she had to fiend for herself. So many excuses she made for him. But her stupid crush didn't matter. Inuyasha was dead and the loss of him had caused a change. Perhaps even pushed Kagome towards maturity.

Then there was Sesshoumaru. That man was like a white puzzle with missing pieces. pieces. Kagome couldn't figure him out. So many times he had threatened her well being. But every time she came out alive. She wasn't stupid. If he had wanted Inuyasha or her dead they would be. But the amount of acceptance he had towards her claim on him was disturbing. This situation was overwhelming in more then one way.

Kagome stood up with determination. He was leaving soon and that was that. He was growing too anxious here. Stupid alive inuyokai and even stupider dead inuyokai. Kagome made his way to Touga's study. Servants kept a silent watch. It was a creepy how closely the observed him. Kagome found Touga quietly going through papers.

"Do you have a moment?" Golden eyes met colbat curiously. Rarely did Kagome ever seek him out. If he needed something Tenka was sure to inform him personally. "Is something wrong?" Touga found it odd how stoic the Kami's face was. Usually what he was feeling was plain as day. "After the shrine is connected to me I will be leaving. Being idle is grinding on my nerves." Touga had seen this coming. Guiren his brother was skeptical of Kagome's presence in the Shiro. He had wanted to tell him. But his attachment to Sesshoumaru was too great. He wouldn't see the bigger picture. Just the fact that Sesshoumaru had been given to a stranger. He would be hysterical and that was a headache he would like to avoid.

"What will you do?" That had caused Kagome pause. Really he had no idea what this Era was like. Things would be extremely different then what he knew. Scowling with folded arms Kagome knew he was caught. "Then I want to be able to do as I please without someone shadowing me." Touga gave a curious look. Slightly frustrated Kagome sighed. "The demon Kagome can make all the enemies he pleases. The Kami Kagome cannot afford to have them. The last thing I need is someone hunting me." Touga then saw the connection. He had wondered why there was a dramatic change in not only appearance but personality. The fox Kagome protected the identity of the Kami Kagome while silently doing her bidding. "I see... Then I suggest you make yourself comfortable at your shrine. I've assigned a single person to handle the care of the place. She is very trust worthy and devoted to caring for Kagome-Kami." That had caused confusion in the fox demon. "But I have no following here." Touga grinned widely. "My sister is a wonderful seer that has returned to the West specifically to meet you."

"... Damned dogs." With that Kagome on his heel with a blank expression and headed to his room to sleep. The Taisho dogs were multiplying.

* * *

><p>So I was wondering if you all thought the number of OCs was overwhelming. I sort of don't have a choice concidering there are few original character's this far in the past. But let me know what you guys think! I'm so curious.<p> 


End file.
